


世界尽头的未完成之狂想曲

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: 在沙漠中，信任并不是轻易能建立起来的。Nino有智慧，还有翔。拥有这些，他们就能生存下去。





	世界尽头的未完成之狂想曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unfinished Rhapsodies at the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468436) by [pierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrot/pseuds/pierrot). 



> 次要角色死亡，有暴力描写。

Nino醒来时，感到汗水流下后颈，黏糊糊湿哒哒的。这种感觉很不舒服，但他现在已经习以为常。沙漠的夜晚可以冷到危险，但朝阳总在他准备起床前几个小时就出现在天空中。他们修建的窝棚对滚滚热浪作用甚微。

很久以前Nino就放弃在睡觉时穿着衣服。如果每次汗湿衣服都要清洗的话，那就太浪费水了。

掀开搭在小腹的被单，在他的大腿周围激起一片尘埃，它们很快就随着热浪消失了。短暂的凉意无法改变现实，Nino的皮肤总是黏糊糊，嗓子总是干巴巴，这都是他必须忍受的。

他从睡袋边的地上抓起一条内裤，将它拉上自己的腿，耗费了一些时间。尽管这样让他觉得自己很迟钝，但某种程度上来说，这是必须的。他不能冒任何让内裤磨损的风险——新衣服能找到，新内裤则通常是奢侈品。Nino这条内裤已经用了多少年，他已数不清了，而且他为此非常自豪，假装不知道翔看见它时投来的眼神。

翔和他相处的时间更长。他总是在Nino的身边，从不走远，他是Nino能在此处坚守的慰藉之一。

但是，此刻他并不在意Nino的身边，他的睡袋已经空了，一头堆满了衣服。扫视周围，窝棚里到处都是乱糟糟的——不管看向何处，Nino都能看见衣服和整理箱和在某处冒头的各式垃圾或是他们觉得可能有用的东西。

从这些东西能看出，他们在这住了很长时间，几乎可以说是定居。日复一日，波澜不惊，让人感觉舒适，但Nino知道这不会持续很久。

Nino走出窝棚，灼热的阳光扑面而来，翔的身影就在几步开外。他以一种尴尬的姿势坐着，一条腿压在另一条下面，身体往前倾的同时还在按摩自己的小腿。他脸上的表情很奇怪，比起疼痛，更多的是沮丧，Nino觉得他还是有点疼的。

“又抽筋了？”他问。

翔抬起头，答案已到嘴边，却在看到Nino时变了表情。“性感，”他微笑着点头说，目光向下移动，微笑消失，耸耸鼻子，“还有恶心。”

“你清楚它是你的最爱。”Nino说，翔只是笑起来。Nino走过去，蹲在翔身边。这么近的距离，他可以看见翔小腿上的黑色腿毛，踝关节上污垢的条纹，还有指甲缝里的污垢。他抬起头，翔的嘴唇干裂了。

“要是你不多喝些水的话，每天晚上都会抽筋的。”Nino说。

“没事，我能忍。”

Nino皱眉，抓起水瓶放到翔嘴边。

“Nino——”

“喝”，他说着，把瓶子戳到翔的脸上，“我们有足够的水。”

翔没有动。Nino拧开盖子，把瓶子递到翔的嘴边，作势要倒掉。顺从地叹口气，翔在水漫过瓶口之前接过瓶子。他把它放在嘴边，略微倾斜，喝了一小口之后还给Nino。

Nino又递回给翔。

直到翔喝下的水让Nino觉得可以接受了，他才接过水瓶，开始拧上盖子，但翔抓住他的胳膊，瞪了他一眼。

Nino翻个白眼，把水瓶放到嘴边，根本不反抗——翔很固执，而Nino讨厌争执。无论如何这都不要紧，因为Nino很擅长骗人。

“昨晚我听到声音了。”翔说。

“真的？因为我除了你的鼾声什么也没听到。”

翔没理他的吐槽。“听着像发动机，”他说，“但不是摩托车。”

他踌躇了一下，接着说：“听起来像某种飞行器。”

Nino停下拧盖子的手。他知道翔说的那种声音。如果翔的鼾声真的那么大，或是Nino让自己陷入沉睡而听不到任何夜风之外的声音，他们都无法活下来。他们在摩托的地界，而且从几英里外就能辨认出发动机的声音。

他们当然明白那个打扰他们的声音可能是任何东西，但绝不是摩托。

“也不是飞船，”Nino说，“气垫船。也许是艘陆行艇。”

翔点点头：“我认为你比我知道的多。”

Nino把手撑在膝盖上，让自己站起来。因为这突如其来的动作，他的视线有点模糊，眼前飞舞着黑点，然后它们散开，消失。他咬住脸颊，闭上眼睛，等着大脑的轰鸣安静下来。

当他觉得不再天旋地转，翔也站起来了。Nino能感觉到他正在轻轻调整姿势，花了点时间找到重心。

“你觉得只有一艘，还是更多？”

Nino想了一小会儿：“两艘。不同的声音，不同的型号。”

“只是路过吗？”

他耸耸肩，如果是路过，那就太奇怪了。像他听到的那种气垫船只可能来自城市，可城里人没有任何理由会到这里来。他想不出任何他能接受的合理解释。

他只知道一件事。

“如果只是路过，我不认为他们离咱不会太远。不管是谁在开那些东西，根本就没在意做好掩护，”

翔的视线穿过他：“多远？”

“够近的。”

翔点头以示了解。

他们没再说话，因为不需要。  
——  
等日常的清晨工作做完——搞定家务，检查并重置陷阱，发发牢骚——Nino往衣服里塞了点必需品，告诉翔，自己要去走走。

“我和你一起去。”翔说。

Nino想告诉对方，他还需要歇歇腿，不能再抽筋了。相反，他说的是：“最好有个人留下来保护窝棚，不是吗。”

考虑到他们需要保护的对象，这话根本就是个玩笑。尽管如此，失去他们的小小财产，打击也会是毁灭性的。

他很高兴翔同意留下来，但欣慰之余也有隐忧。如果翔连争论的欲望都没有，那热浪真的已经侵蚀了他。Nino知道，翔一直担心他们的物品供给，所以偷偷减少了自己的食品和水的配给，而且他的生存欲望也在降低。他以为Nino没有注意到，但Nino只是在等着找到正确的方法来告诉翔，他就是个笨蛋。

等回来，他会和翔认真地谈一谈。现在，他不想浪费勘察的机会。

气垫船不像摩托那样，会在尘土上留下痕迹，不过Nino对这片地区非常熟悉，只要比风声稍强一点的电子干扰他都会注意到，他知道如何在尘埃上微弱的拖曳痕迹读出信息，知道走哪条山里的捷径能更快到达，知道哪里能掩护自己避开岗哨的眼睛。他走的这条路，从他和翔的窝棚过来花了足足三十分钟，他希望能快点到达。

运气来了。在他看到任何东西之前，微弱的说话声传到耳朵里，他在山顶附近停下，在最近的岩石后蹲下。

他静止了。

有两个声音，他想。多数时候，他只能听见一个——男人的声音——但在他说完之后停顿的空档，有第二个声音在说在笑。由于声音太微弱，Nino无法分辨他们所说的内容。

他等了一会儿，确认那声音没有靠近。

这时，保持静止是最安全的选择，但是不能让他得到他想要的。离他隐藏处不远的地方有棵树，歪歪扭扭，孤零零的。它不能提供足够的隐蔽之处，但这些年Nino学到的一件事，是人们几乎不会想起看视线之上的东西。他所需要的，就是不要弄出太大声音。

从树的后面，他能看见山脚下的东西。首先注意到的是气垫船——就像他说的，那是个陆行艇，从褪色的油漆和斑驳的标记来看，不是新的。即使是旧陆行艇，现在也是很罕见的，所以Nino并不惊讶，而且这也解释了发动机的问题。

他在陆行艇的旁边发现了更有趣的东西，那是第二个交通工具。它有摩托的外形，但轮子是干净的——可以肯定，那是一辆飞行摩托，尽管他从没见过。灰尘黯淡了它的颜色，但它看起来仍然很时髦，闪闪发亮的金属上喷着紫色的漆。

任何能买得起这么漂亮的机械的人肯定没有太多需求。他们也许根本不会在意一些贵重物品的神秘失踪。

Nino并不喜欢偷窃，但他遵循的任何道德准则都在这些年里变得模糊。对从他们那顺点东西，他感觉并不坏。

一个响声让他的注意力从飞行摩托转到旁边的帐篷上。他看见一个男人从里面走出来，头转向后方说了些什么，Nino无法听到。过了一会儿，另一个男人出现了。这个人要矮一点。他在衣服上披了块红色的披肩，当他转身，披肩掉下来，露出一条金属胳膊。

Nino努力想听清他们在说什么，但他能分辨出的词就是“两个”和“回来”。在太阳下呆了这么长时间，他脑子里轰隆隆的，身体也很疲倦。很难集中精力。

他没有注意到身后传来的脚步声，并将其归罪于自己的精疲力竭。

“喜欢这景色吗？”一个陌生的声音说。

Nino迅速转身，可那个陌生人迅速反应，扑过来抓住了他的胳膊。他使劲一推，让Nino失去平衡，同时一条腿锁住后者的膝盖，将他推到在地。Nino的胳膊狠狠地撞在坚硬的地面上，很疼，让他差点喊出声。他只能在被再次推到之前翻身向侧面，一个沉重的身体压在他的背上。

Nino野蛮的攻击完全没用。袭击他的人抓住他的左胳膊，将之扭过他的背，非常痛，但他不会让疼痛打败自己。那男人抓住了他，可Nino才不会就这样放弃。他另一只胳膊是自由的。

继续翻滚——一半是希望摆脱陌生人，一半想让那人分心——Nino伸手向前。不远处有块石头，他想抓住它。第一次尝试很短暂，他的手指只抓到了泥土，于是他又试了一次，肌肉拉伸地超过极限。

就在他的指尖碰到石头粗糙的外表时，什么东西抵上后颈。它结实光滑，那感觉让冰冷的恐惧窜下他的脊柱。

Nino的肌肤以前只有一次被用枪抵过，但这感觉不是那么容易忘掉的。

他全身僵硬。

“你干嘛不放下那块石头呢？”Nino身后的陌生人说，“这样咱们就能心平气和地聊一聊你到底想从我们这刺探些什么。”  
——  
“心平气和地聊一聊”包括了用枪指着Nino，让他下山来到露营地并被绑起来。Nino并不太担心形势的发展。就在拿枪的男人问他的朋友要条绳子的时候，Nino心中就升起了逃跑的希望。

他不太走运。那男人掏出另一支枪扔给朋友，然后接过绳子。

“你觉得有这必要吗？”现在用枪指着Nino的脸的那个人问。他就是Nino早前偷听到的人——高个子的那个。

“他在窥探。我想知道为什么。”

“就这你需要把他绑起来？”

“安全比愧疚重要。”

最后一个结打好之后，绳子紧紧地扣在Nino的手腕上，他身后的人拽拽绳结以检查它们是否可靠。对结果感到满意之后，他垂下手，走到Nino的旁边。

“能不能至少让我把枪放下来？你知道我对这些东西总是感觉不舒服。”

“你是说必要的武器？”

“我的武器是直觉！只是因为你不知道怎么使用它们。”

“就好像我在乎——”

“停下。”第三个男人打断了他们的对话，这是Nino头一次听见他说话，“我们能不能别浪费时间，好吗？天气很热。”

短暂的沉默，然后——

“好吧。让我们接着问。”

一只手放到Nino的肩上，按着他跪下来。手没动，它的主人则站到Nino的面前。一双线条优美、包裹在紫色紧身裤的腿慢慢进入他的视线。

紧身裤的主人蹲下来，Nino这才第一次完全看到抓住他的人的脸。

这是一张相当美好的脸。Nino已经决定不讨厌他。他面前是一双漂亮的眼睛和笔挺的鼻子，高高的颧骨，一张厚厚的有点歪的嘴自然地撅起来。这人的皮肤不像Nino习以为常的那样灰扑扑。他的头发也是特别干净。厚实，乱糟糟地梳向一边。

他伸出一只手，Nino躲开了。那人僵住了，手停在离Nino脸颊几厘米的空中。

“我不会伤害你的。”他说，然后他动了，这次要慢很多。Nino感觉到手指在他的头发上，轻轻扯着一个小小的地方。

当他收回手，手指间有一截小树枝。

Nino皱眉：“要是你不拿枪指着我，会让人更容易相信些。”

那人举起手中的枪，挑起眉毛。“你说的这个？”他问，然后耸耸肩，把枪插进皮带上的空枪套里，“别担心，我没有射击手无寸铁的人的喜欢，就算是小偷……”

他意有所指地看了Nino一眼。

“我不是小偷。”

“你在四下窥探，对于一个不是小偷的人，这可太过分了。”

Nino哑口无言。

他们的盯视大赛被人打断了。“他可能是个小偷，但他没从咱这偷走任何东西，不是吗？”高个子男人又开口了，Nino认得他的声音，“我们能不能就放他走？他看起来骨瘦如柴，不该被这样对待。”

Nino听到这样的评价，在大笑出声和嗤之以鼻之间游移不定，很难继续板着脸。因为外貌，他经常被低估。尽管很烦人，他并不是非常在乎，这能帮他出人意料地拿下别人。他也非常乐意进行印象操控——表现得虚弱毫无威胁——只要他认为这会帮他达到目的。

此时此刻，他就表现的像个毫无威胁性的俘虏。实际上，他可以让自己从束缚中解放出来，只要捉拿他的人继续为武器争吵，不去关注他就行。抓住他的人可能很擅长格斗，但他在绑人上毫无技巧可言。他在绑人时，根本没发现Nino在双手之间留下了多大空隙，他打的结烂的可笑。只要活动几下手腕，就足够让Nino自由活动了。

过去几分钟，Nino一直用手指将绳子固定在原位，等机会去拿他裤子后面的小刀。他的俘虏者们的注意力都转移到讨论绑住Nino的必要性上去了，这会儿他们决定继续绑着以获得更多的信息，现在就是他的机会。

“OK。”Nino面前的人说着转过身来，“告诉我们你到底在这儿干啥，然后我们放你走，咋样？不能说谎，不能欺骗。”

这话可能是真的，但Nino没兴趣知道。电光火石之间，他已经用小刀指着那人的下巴下面。

“我猜咱们最终还是没能好好地聊一聊，”Nino说，“我应该说声抱歉，但我不能说。”

他看见其他两人动了，因此他把刀往前戳了戳，几乎要戳到那人的皮肤上，他面前的人举起一只手，头轻轻一摆，示意朋友们往后站。

他的目光从未离开过Nino的脸。

“看起来你占了上风，”他对Nino说，听起来折服大于其他情绪，“显而易见，我低估了你。”

“很多人都会。”

Nino没料到他会以微笑作为回答。

“我想他们应该是。”

Nino站起来，稳稳地拿着刀。他一只眼睛从侧面留意着另外两人，脑子里疯狂地列着计划，以免他们突然行动。

“要是你想跑，我得说最好趁现在，”他的对手说，“你站在这儿的时间越长，我能想到解除你的武装的方法越多。任何一种都是很可怕的。”

他还在微笑。

Nino不用他再说一遍，转过身跑了。  
—

“喜欢这次散步吗？”Nino回家后，翔问。

Nino半真半假地嘟囔了几句，走进窝棚，当天剩下的时间，他一直待在那。  
——  
那天晚上，Nino无法入睡。

他睁着眼躺在床上，盯着天花板，那里有他画出的无形的地图。

等翔躺好呼吸平稳之后，Nino开始从一百倒数——不疾不徐，不漏掉一个数字。一数到零，他就行动了。

当他把靴子穿了一半时，翔的声音打破寂静。

“又要出门？”

Nino停下手，看向翔。窝棚里挺黑的，他几乎不能看见翔的脸，但翔肯定能看见他在点头。

一声叹息打破寂静。“我猜你不会让我和你一起去？”他停了一小会儿，但没有等Nino回答。“小心点，好吗？至少留点标记。要是你两个小时之内不回来，我就会去找你。”

Nino站起来，转身朝门口走去。

“别担心，翔君，”他头也不回地说，“我不会耽误太久。”

“小心”被留在窝棚里，并没有被他带到之前被抓住的地方，不过Nino清楚自己在干什么。之前他犯的错误，是在过分暴露的情况下徘徊太久。夜幕笼罩，他会被保护的很好。星星完全能够为他指引方向。

知道营地的位置和布局，意味着他能规划更好的路线。他避开帐篷，直接冲着陆行艇前进，当他接近时，放慢了脚步，压低了声音。唯一的困难，是在爬上去的时候，找到合适的落脚点而不至于摔倒。

Nino不需要光来打开储藏区。他所需要的，只是几根针和十二秒的时间，很快，盖子就打开了。他在储藏区里摩挲，指尖感受物品的形状、尺寸和材料。任何引起他兴趣的东西，都会凑近去详细检查。

找到了一个小急救药箱，这次冒险就已经很值得了。Nino集中精力，花了足足五分钟来辨别、考量什么可以带走而不被注意。冲动诱惑着他将所有的东西都带走，但他只是需要补给，又不是无情无义。他不知道他们有哪些东西，又有哪些是他们急需的，他来这儿不是为了将他们洗劫一空的。

储藏区底部是装的满满的水瓶。Nino拿起一个，犹豫着。在一场快速的心理斗争之后，他伸手去拿第二个。

他偷的这些人肯定有足够的贵重物品，要是他们的水喝完了，完全可以用它们去做交易。Nino必须坚信这点。

下个搜查目标是飞行摩托。那上面没有什么他想要的东西——除了摩托本身，但这次他抑制住了自己的冲动——所以他把包裹甩过肩头，准备逃跑。

转身之前，他瞥见摩托旁边有个东西，就停下了。也许是因为在黑暗中搜寻之后，眼睛适应了环境，忽然之间他比之前能看清楚细节了。

座位前面还有一个可以说是隐藏的储藏处，一个巧妙地融进摩托涉及的口袋。Nino刚才遗漏了它，但现在他能看见了，知道它不是空的。

他伸手进去，摸到了光滑的什么东西。当它被拿出来，他发现自己握着一把枪。

Nino从未有过枪。他拿过几次——在更罕见的情况下还开过枪，值得纪念——但他从来没对这玩意儿产生过好感。

促使他把枪放进包里的，不是想要拥有它的欲望。

不想再待下去，他准备走。急切逃走的冲动与安全仍然八竿子打不着，但他还是知道要保持安静和专心的。当肾上腺素开始消退时，很容易犯错误。

他离开营地，在爬到山顶时，身后的声音让他停下脚步。

“你真勇敢，那个就给你啦。”

Nino呆住了，全身冰冷。他无法判断声音传来的确切方位，但他知道那是谁。

“我猜你这次也不是来偷东西的？”

声音越来越近，Nino可以听到脚步声。他的第一反应是逃跑，但他忍住了。早前关于小偷的言语还回荡在他的脑海中，他不认为自己能跑过子弹。相比于身体运动的速度，他更相信用自己的智力来让自己逃出这危险境地。

“不是偷窃，”当他能看到脚步声的主人时，说，“是借用。”

轻柔的窃笑声从他背后传来，脚步声停下了。Nino转过身。

他和早前在这山上遭遇的那个男人面对面了，对方的脸庞有些模糊。

“很高兴在这里见到你，”那人一动不动，慢吞吞地说，“你该告诉我你想让咱俩来个深夜约会，以便聊天。那样的话我就可以好好打扮一下。”

夜色似乎给他添了几分幽默。只要这样不会让自己再扔到地上，Nino可以跟着玩儿下去。

“你是有和自己的俘虏约会的习惯吗？”

“只要他们有趣。”那人往前走了一步，头向一边歪着，Nino可以看见他嘴边的微笑。“现在，不如咱们好好谈谈？”他说。

Nino舔舔嘴唇，重心压在一只脚上。“你想讨论些什么？”

“Emmmm……让我想想。作为开头，不如你告诉我你都借了些什么？有拉下什么东西吗？”

“没有。”

轻轻一哼打断了寂静。“那啥，这就挺好的，不是吗？”

Nino点头，往后退了一小步。“我很高兴我们达成一致，”他说着转过身，“我想我该走了。”

毫不意外，一只手抓住了他的胳膊，制止了他的离开。

“别那么快嘛，”那人说，“咱们才开始呢。如果咱俩的约会这么快就结束，那不是个遗憾吗？”

Nino没有回答。他双脚稳稳地踩在地上，身体静止，但他的手开始慢慢地移向口袋。

“啊，”他胳膊上的钳制收紧了，“不准拿刀。现在我又没掏枪——拿刀就不公平了。”

“之前就公平吗？”

“你总是在最后击败我，不是吗？看起来我需要设点障碍。”

Nino疲于玩游戏了，他猛地转头，说：“告诉我你想要什么！”

他以为那人会让他还回拿走的东西。他以为接下来又是一轮戏弄。

但他只有惊讶。

“还有几个人？”那人说，声音突然严肃了很多。

“什么？”

“你的团队有多少人？我们知道这儿有很多帮派，但对他们了解不多。我想知道我们在这里必须面对的情况——告诉我点有用信息，我就让你走。”

Nino用力把自己的胳膊从那人的钳制中甩出来。“我不属于任何帮派。”他说，没有掩盖声音中的鄙夷。  
跟着是短暂的停顿。“你独自旅行吗？”

“没错。”Nino小小犹豫了一下，回答道。

他的回答带来另一次停顿。四周鸦雀无声，只有呼吸的声音：一，二，三——

“肯定是一个人，”那人说，语气再次轻快起来，“要是你没有别人，那干嘛不加入我们呢？”

Nino很少发现自已无言以对，但他以前也极少被问到如此荒谬可笑又出乎意料的问题。“什么？”他根本无法阻止惊叹逃出嘴唇。

“我们需要有了解这个地方的人一起行动，”那人说，“我想我们有点迷路了。”

Nino无法仅凭对方的语调来判断他到底多认真。他在黑暗中打量那人的脸，却无法对微笑后的意味有个清晰的印象。

“我不觉得那对我有用。”他试探说，希望没有说错话。

那人没动。“真遗憾。”他说。

Nino又往后小小退了一步，这次没遇到阻碍。“这表示咱俩结束了吗？”他问。

“我觉得是，”那人说，“不过要是你改变主意了，你知道我们的方位。”

Nino觉得那是不可能的。他没再多说什么，只是继续谨慎地后退，直到他觉得走到一个安全距离之后才转身。

直到他跑回营地，才想起来那人从未企图让他把拿走的东西还回去。  
——  
“嗨。”

当轻柔的招呼声传到耳朵时，Nino睁开眼睛。花了几秒钟，他才认出上方是翔的脸，翔的手在他的胳膊上。

“起床，”翔说，“穿衣服。”

Nino直直地坐起来，一把掀开毯子，将其扔到一边：“出什么事了？

“不是。”翔伸手抓住他的肩膀，将他按住，“冷静，没什么事。一切正常。你只需要起床，出来，好吗？”

在翔的保证下，Nino放松了。他曾培养自己能嗅出任何麻烦的迹象——被人叫醒通常都意味着有事——但他相信翔一看到问题或威胁就会通知他的。在没有时间可浪费的时候，他们从不拐弯抹角。

Nino向他堆在一起的衣服伸出手，慢吞吞地穿着，因为他知道没有紧急事件。过去被翔摇醒并抓到某处的经验告诉不要期望太高。有一次，翔兴奋地拉着Nino去看一个发芽的鳞茎，那是他在短暂园艺生涯的成果；另一次，他认为自己发现了蜥蜴新品种，想找个见证人。最糟糕的一次，是他俩喝完一小包交易来的咖啡，翔花了一整个晚上来安排时间表。

“这样，咱们就能最大化地利用时间。”第二天早上，他对刚起床的Nino说，眼睛里闪着狂躁的光芒。

Nino不知道为什么他俩需要做这种事。从那以后，他就断了两人的咖啡。

热情洋溢的翔很可爱，Nino就只是希望他能把热情保留到其他时候。

“为什么叫醒我？”Nino把内裤拉上屁股之后问。

翔本来转身要回答，但他停下来皱眉：“衣服，”他朝Nino的衣服堆点点头，说。

Nino翻个白眼，从地上抓起一件破破烂烂的汗衫。这件汗衫的领口都快掉到他的乳头上了，上面还有很多小洞和斑点，但他并未想过要给人多好的印象。“要是你告诉我咱们要去哪儿的话，我更容易穿衣服。”他一边穿汗衫一边说。

“哪儿也不去。有人到这来找你了。”

Nino停下手：“谁？”

翔只是朝门口歪了歪头，很明显，今天早上他不想说任何有帮助的话。Nino皱起眉，从他身边走过。裤子被遗忘掉了，任何来人都不得不面对一个半裸的Nino。

Nino一走出去，看见等他的人，就为自己的匆忙感到后悔。他的拜访者，就是前一天抓住他窥探的人，也是他几小时前遇到的那人。

他应该想到会是这人的。Nino为自己的昏头暗暗咒骂自己。

没有机会能让Nino躲藏起来，那人正好在他面前，就几米远。他靠在Nino昨天看见的那辆飞行摩托上，双手随意地垂在身边，长腿伸直在身前。

至少，他看见Nino时，并没有显得生气。反而，他长长地打量了Nino，当他的目光向下扫过Nino诱惑的——或者说是缺乏遮蔽下半身时，眉毛一挑一挑，带着点调笑。

“美腿。”那人带着令人恼怒的微笑说。

Nino抱起胳膊，不愿露出半点窘迫。“不错的头发。”他回击。

那人的头发没有半点缺陷，但他自大的微笑马上消失，眉头紧锁。他抬起一只手，仿佛要摸头发，却又停下来，Nino面带微笑看着这不自觉的反应。

他没有更进一步取笑那人的机会。

“Nino，”翔从他身后钻出来，说，“这位是MJ-II。他说你拿走了一些他想取回的东西，”

他瞪了Nino一眼，被忽视了。

“MJ-II？”Nino盯着摩托边的人，说，“这肯定不是你的真名。”

他得到一个微笑。“我可能有朋友们用的名字。你还回我的枪，咱俩找找看友好相处的方式，怎么样？”

“你丢了你的枪？”Nino说，“真丢人。”

“我觉得‘丢’用词不准，因为是你从我那偷走的。”

“你能确定吗？也许你把他扔在什么地方了。”

MJ-II难以置信地挑起眉，朝翔看去，默默地请求他的帮助。翔只是耸耸肩。他俩交换了个眼神，好像在Nino的尖牙利齿下对自己感到怜悯。

Nino脸上的表情漠然无波。

三人间的气氛是轻松顽皮的，但Nino并没有漏掉翔在衬衫外穿了件马甲的事实。他知道，翔会这样穿的唯一原因，是要掩盖插在裤子后面的武器。

MJ-II没有费心去掩藏武器。他手里拿着把枪，就放在他宽阔的大腿面上，如果说他在那条宽大腰带的什么地方还别了把枪的话，Nino也不会惊讶的。

除此之外，他并不觉得能在MJ-II的衣服里还能找到其他什么东西。它们看起来实在很紧。

Nino朝MJ-II手里的枪点点头：“看起来你已经收拾的很好了”

MJ-II的微笑变为假笑。“可我有两把，”他说，“如你所见，我可以同时使用双手。”

“对某些功能的过度补偿吗？”

“并不是，”他探身向前，紧身裤随着他张开双腿而拉伸。

“怎么了？”他说，“想自己找出来吗？要是你怀疑我说的话，那我很乐意为你做个示范。”

不想再继续这轻浮的暗讽之路，Nino从舌尖上咽回了“快枪手”几个字。“我觉得我好着呢。”他回答，再次抱起胳膊。

翔朝Nino走了一步，把手搭在他的手肘后。“Nino，”他低声说，虽然轻柔到几乎听不出，但他的声音里确实有警告，“别玩火。”

Nino叹着气放下胳膊。“好吧。”他说，然后转身走回了窝棚。  
他没把枪藏在什么特别的地方，它还在昨晚他背的那个包里，没费什么事就找到了。拿出枪后，他犹豫了一下，在出门之前，用了几秒钟将弹夹清空。

就在他拉上包的拉链时，听到身后传来脚步声。

“你不用来盯着我啦，翔君，”他说着，扶着膝盖站起来，“我——”

他抬起头，看到的不是翔的脸。

“谢谢你。”MJ-II说，嘴角弯出一个让人生气的弧度。他握住那把枪，手指擦过Nino的，将其从Nino的手中抽出。“这并不怎么难，不是吗？”

他站的太近了，Nino拒绝显示出一丝慌乱。

“你不用跟着我来这儿。

“一开始你就不该拿我的枪。”

Nino耸耸肩：“我拿他只是因为我知道这能让你恼火。

MJ-II的笑容变大了，眼里闪着危险的光芒，Nino发现自己说错了话。他凑过来，让两人的脸几乎在同一水平线上，Nino很难忍住不往后退。  
“要是你觉得我会想它，那你肯定知道我会跟着你好拿回它。我可没料到我给你的印象深刻到你这么急于再见到我。”

Nino讥笑着移开视线，突然间他意识到自己穿的太少，两人又离得有多近。MJ-II还盯着他，似乎要用目光在他脸上烧出一个洞，现在Nino正试图找出既能逃跑又不会带来进一步难堪的最好方法。

“润。”MJ-II突然说。

Nino抬起头：“啥？”

“润，那是我的名字——至少，一个名字。要是你真的愿意，可以用它，而不是MJ-II。”

他最后一句话说的好像给了Nino巨大的恩典似的，Nino怒视着他。

“这是你给朋友用的名字吗？因为我不觉得我能称自己为你的朋友。”

“没错，朋友都叫我润，不过不仅仅是朋友……某些特定人群也可以。我不一定称作朋友的人。”  
他声音渐渐低沉，速度也慢下来，更加深思熟虑，里面的暗示显而易见，这让他的嘴吐出的音节更让人无法专心，当他说：“我希望发现你能不能成为后一种人”时，Nino甚至不能看往任何地方。

手指摸着Nino的手背，什么时候发生的，他根本不知道。他知道的，就是它们很热——几乎和他的脸颊一样热，迅速加温，而且并不是太阳的热浪带来的温度。

两人身后传来短促的咳嗽声。Nino打断与润对视的目光，看向他的肩后，真心实意地感谢这干扰之声。

“我是不是该给你们两位留点隐私？”翔嘴角翘起，说，他的眉毛都快飞到额头中间了。

润扭头看翔，他的脖子扭曲的方式让Nino能看到他肌肉的线条，喉结的形状，以及白皙皮肤上的两颗黑痣。

“那会非常令人愉快。”润说。

“不，才不是。”Nino反驳，他抓住时机逃脱，从润身边滑过时，两人的胳膊轻轻擦了一下。“他现在就要走了。”

“可我才刚到，”

“那好，”Nino没有回头，“那我走。”

翔抿起嘴，想憋住笑：“你要去哪儿？”

“出去走走。咱们需要更多水。”

Nino没有停下脚步，从地上抓起靴子和一个包。稍后，他想起他还需要裤子，于是转了转脚跟，低着头，抓起看到的第一条裤子，根本没管那是谁的。

“需要帮助吗？”他昂首阔步走开的时候，翔在身后喊。

Nino没有停下来，也没有回答。  
——  
在沙漠里挖了一个小时的洞，却只收获了半瓶浑水，Nino心情沮丧地回到据点。他失望地发现润还没走。他和翔站在窝棚前，一只手搭在屁股上，另一只手指着房顶的某处。

翔首先注意到他。“Nino，”他微笑着说，“我们正在讨论怎样加固窝棚。你知道，就是加点材料，让它在沙尘暴袭来的时候更稳固。润桑觉得他的朋友能帮上忙——显然他在这方面很擅长。”

Nino耸耸肩：“为啥？我们又不像是要在这里常驻。”

翔脸上的微笑消失了一点，眉头因困惑抽抽了一下。“好吧……”他盯着Nino说。等他再开口时，声音显得慎重了许多：“那啥——他还说只要他在附近，就可以带咱们去打水。”

“翔桑告诉我，你知道好些水源地，但都离这儿有点远，不方便步行过去，”润说，“我可以用车带你去，它足够咱俩舒舒服服地坐着。”  
起先，Nino并没有什么反应。他坐到旁边的原木上，肩膀缩成一团，伸出两条腿。“对陌生人来说，你提供的帮助也未免太多了。” 

“咱们不必非要做陌生人。”润回答道，声音中嘴角上带着一丝丝挑逗。

Nino没有动，过了一小会儿，润耸肩：“我做这些并不是只出于纯粹的好心。你为我做些事，我为你做些事。就这么个机制，对吗？”

他还在笑，还是那么烦人那么自大。他坚定地看着Nino，好像他觉得Nino是个令人神魂颠倒的玩具，Nino也并不介意被人那么看。

“抱歉，”Nino移开视线，说，“可我们还没绝望到我要卖身给你的地步。”

出乎Nino的意料，他的话带来的是紧张的沉默。他又抬起头，看见润的笑容消失了，表情僵硬。再没有更多骄傲的调侃，只剩下突然降临的不安。

“我不是暗示那种事，”润说。

Nino看着他，因为不知道还能做什么。

“Nino……”翔开口，但润制止了他。

“不，不要紧。我不需要任何东西来交换我提供的帮助——就把它当成昨天发生的事的道歉把。”

“不必要，”Nino在能阻止自己之前说，“我们不需要施舍。”

 

“你只想按你的想法来，是吗？”

Nino看向别出。

长时间的沉默，太阳的热量灼烧着Nino的后背，锐利的视线要把他的侧脸熔化。他听见靴子在沙子上移动的声音，润说：“我想我得走了。很高兴见到你，翔桑。要是你想让我帮任何忙，就来找我——我们大概还得在这里困上一阵子。”  
润走过他身边时，脚步嘎吱嘎吱地踏过地面，他没有抬头。很快它们就消失了，引擎的嗡嗡声充斥在空气中，先渐渐加强然后开始减弱。

沉默重新降临。翔叹口气，走向Nino，没有说话，直到他坐在Nino身边。

“你听到的是对的，”翔说，“似乎他们的陆行艇坏了，但他们不知道该怎样修理。我觉得你可能能帮他们。”

Nino扣着一个节疤，不去看翔。

“Nino……”

“好，好，我知道了，”Nino说着站起来，“我就去。”  
——  
修理陆行艇花了好几天。大部分时间都花在做Nino需要但又没有的部件和工具上。至少他得到了润的一位同伴的帮助——相叶，不是Ayber，他自我介绍的时候说，但他也告诉Nino：“你也能那么叫我，我就是觉得，要是咱们即将成为朋友，叫我相叶会好一些。”

Nino不知道友谊有没有写在卡片上，但事实证明相叶是个好助手。他经常会说些天马星空的话，但其中都会有可能有用的东西，有些Nino都未必能想到。相叶在机械动力方面的知识只能算是匮乏，不过他学的很快，也愿意帮忙。

“我觉得我从现在起开始学这些东西会比较好，”他活泼热情地说，“我是说，我们遇到你真是太好了，但谁知道未来会发生什么事呢。要是我们又搁浅的话就太讨厌了。”

相叶在Nino工作时喋喋不休——足以让Nino怀疑他不是真有兴趣学习如何修复陆行艇，只是想让Nino陪他而已。要真是那样，Nino挺感激他的。白天很长也很无聊，相叶的行为让Nino的一半心思在工作上，另一半在相叶说的话上。这样就没有什么胡思乱想的空间了。

他们大部分的交谈，是相叶问Nino问题——关于陆行艇，关于这片沙漠，关于带来潜在威胁的摩托帮派——Nino会尽最大努力来满足他那无休无止的好奇心。有时候，当没有什么问题可问时，相叶会谈论他自己。他给Nino讲述了自己的故事，他的家庭，他留在身后的朋友们以及他现在与之相处的新朋，他和他们是在Mets城认识的。他们如何结成一个奇怪的团队：Ayber，MJ-II和Big-No，用他们的超能力来保护城市。

 

Nino得知Big-No的真名叫大野，他的金属手臂并不是花架子，实际上它是智能的，而且让他能够一击打倒一整队袭击者。Nino不知道该不该相信相叶说的这话。相叶有时候说的东西听起来太牵强，不可信。

听起来最为耸人听闻的故事，是相叶说的对城市构成最大威胁的僵尸人。几年来，Nino听说过那种病在Mets城内传播，把正常的市民变为只受本能驱动的沙子。但是他从未亲眼看到过被感染的人，所以他很难想象出他们会是什么样子。

但这想法不能改变一个事实，那就是为什么他和翔从来不去城市中寻找机会的最大原因之一，就是这个流言。沙漠的好处之一，就是过于贫瘠，不会吸引任何被感染者。

有时候，相叶在在想起那些被感染者时，会变得安静，他眼中的火花会在想起某个非常不适的情况时熄灭，直到他找到什么方式改变话题。Nino从来不催促他讲述更多的东西。作为回报，相叶也不会对Nino的过去提太多问题。他们很清楚对方的底线。

Nino也从未向相叶问起过润，但当润的名字从相叶嘴中蹦出时，他忍不住会放缓手上的工作。总而言之，润听起来是热血狙击手的完美化身：他行动有力，而且几乎都是根据他自己的心情形势，但他会用精确目的、快速反应和敏锐直觉来弥补性格缺点。

显而易见，这样的行动指南也适用于润的浪漫冒险，就如同他的狙击那样。相叶对润的事说的越多，就越让人觉得他在Mets城内花在调情上的时间和战斗一样多。

Nino怀疑，离开城市导致润把自己当成是某个值得狩猎的对象，另一个可以加进战果表的潜在目标。如果真是那样，看起来Nino成功地改变了他的想法—在修理陆行艇的这段日子，润对Nino总是敬而远之。他们之间的互动只有简短的情况通报，除了几个尴尬的词语，绝不说更多。

Nino觉得润会继续保持距离，所以当某个下午，将近傍晚，相叶轻推Nino，他一抬头，看见润走向他们时，心中万分惊讶。

润撇给相叶一个微笑，然后在Nino面前站定，“一切都还好吗？”他微微一点头，问到，酷，但并非不友好。

Nino耸耸肩。 

 

“进展顺利！”相叶说，“好吧……部分是。还没有完全修好。但Nino超级棒！”

润轻轻哼了一声，伸手拍了一下相叶的侧头，不过这是个友爱的举动。“我没问你。”他说。

他的视线转回Nino身上。

“好着呢，”Nino说，“相叶是对的——我超级棒。”

这让他得到一个微笑，他发现在连着两天看到面无表情的润之后，这个微笑让他感到奇怪的愉悦。

“快要回去了？”

Nino点头：“准备走了。”他修理陆行艇的条件就是他只在太阳升起到降落之间的这段时间工作。他更喜欢在夜晚来临前回到自己的据点，不管怎么说，他在黑暗中能做的事情很少。 

 

润也慢慢地点头，然后捂着嘴歪着头说：“我会和你一起回去。”

这建议让Nino吓了一跳，但他没有拒绝。润等他收拾完，然后他们开始慢慢地走回Nino与翔的窝棚。

“你的车呢？”沉默地走了几分钟后，Nino问到。

“翔骑着呢，他想去找Keiko。”润迟疑着吐出这个名字，从它蹦出他嘴唇的样子，很明显这是个陌生人，“他觉得她应该能帮忙找到一部分你需要的东西。”

“确定这是个好主意吗？”Nino说，“你让他骑着那么漂亮有诱惑的车去找她，那是有风险的。Keiko酱喜欢翔，可我不觉得要是谈判破裂，她的人对偷走那辆车会有一丝犹豫——一辆正常运转的飞行摩托在这个地方可是非常罕见而且很值钱的。”

“我是这么想的。”润耸肩，“这就是为什么我让大野君和他一起去，他会保证事情不走歪的。”

润的言语背后潜藏着轻描淡写的自信，对他朋友能力的信任。Nino不太了解大野，不知道这份信任是否正确，但他能理解，他知道，他也会这样说起翔。

并不是说他不能担心。他想知道润也是和他一样的想法呢，还是他已经习惯了他想要的生活，结果就更加无畏。 

 

Nino好奇地看了一眼润。他本来只是想近距离地研究一下后者，好挖掘出他外表下隐藏的感情，但他可没想到会受到润的特写冲击：高挺的鼻子下饱满柔软的嘴唇，昏暗光线下带着隐约可见伤疤的脸颊。

他心烦意乱，润发现他在看自己。“怎么了？”润慢下脚步，问。

Nino看往别处。

“没啥。”

他还是感觉到润在盯着他，于是勉强转换话题。“要是翔君能找到我要的东西，那就不用太长时间修好所有东西。你们大概明天晚上就能走了。”

润毫无反应。时间一分一秒过去，两人之间弥漫着不安的沉默，Nino知道润还在看着他。他转过头，视线保持在润的侧脸上，这样他就不用正视润研究他的样子。“你要是不专心点，会绊倒的。”他说完就转移了时间。

他不知道之后润有没有继续看他，但他也没有再扭头去确认。

余下的路程都在沉默中度过。当他们走到营地，Nino只简单地朝润点点头，目光几乎完全避过润的脸，一言不发就转过身去。 

 

“等等。”Nino将要离开的时候，润叫住他。

Nino停下来。

“那天……我没有建议你跟我睡觉以作为回报。我不会那样做的。”

“我知道，”Nino说。他转头从肩上看向润，“你只是四处调情，而我推开的太远。你不用对我解释你的行为。”

“噢。”

“是的。”

Nino又准备离开，这次，他走了两步，润的声音又阻止了他。

“你弄错了一件事，”他说，当Nino转头看他时，他眼中有一丝让Nino无可名状的东西，“我才不会只四处调情。”

他转身之前给Nino留下一个微笑。Nino站在那看着他走远。  
——  
Nino被脖子上的汗意给弄醒了。黏黏的，很不舒服，却又十分熟悉。他掀开被子，不假思索地从地上捡起衣服，开始穿。

就在他穿上靴子时，忽然想起他没有这么匆忙的理由了。他今天的活动并没有计划，他不需要去另一个营地。那里很可能没有人，大野、相叶和润应该已经离开了。

今天，所有事都回到从前的轨道。

照例，翔没在窝棚里，已经于Nino之前起床了。照例，Nino出门口看见了他。

不同寻常的，是他发现翔不是一个人。

润也在那里。

 

他先看见Nino的，目光从浓厚的眉毛下飞快瞥过来。而Nino对润的小动作已经挺熟悉，足以让他知道这人脑袋的缓慢移动是经过周密计算的。

开始了。Nino掐灭了这个错误的念头。没什么东西开始了。

“你，”Nino说，他的声音也引起了翔的注意，“你为啥在这儿？陆行艇又出什么问题了？”

润挑起一边眉毛：“你跟人打招呼的方式需要改进一下。”

Nino没理他的回答，把自己的问题重复了一遍：“你为啥在这儿？”

“当然是来见你呀。”

他的语气平平淡淡，眼神坚定，里面只有一丝丝调笑，Nino爆发了。

“润——”

“别担心，陆行艇挺好的。你完美地修好了它——就像你说的，你超棒的。”  
直白的赞美涌过Nino全身，往他已经热烘烘的脸上又加了一把火。他看着翔，这样他就不必把自己暴露在润坚定的目光之下，可翔并没有伸出援手，他就是耸耸肩，嘴唇蠕动了一下，朝润歪歪头。

能为翔带来如此多的消遣，Nino可真欣慰。

“要是陆行艇没事，为啥你还没走？”

“这么着急摆脱我？”润问。在等待回答无果之后，他朝Nino走了一步。“我们留在这儿，是因为我们有个提议，”他说，严肃多了，“有些事我们希望你能帮上忙。”

Nino皱眉：“什么事？还有啥需要修理？”

“不，其他方面的帮助。信息。”

“信息可不便宜。”

“我们能付的起。”

Nino的视线滑向翔，翔以微微点头作答。“你们需要什么样的信息？”Nino看回润，问到。

“所有你能给我们的，也许很多，也许什么也没有——要看你知道多少。”

“重点，说重点。”

润咬住下唇，短暂地吮了一下，然后松口。“我们走这条路不是为了玩，”他说着，目光在Nino和翔之间逡巡，“我们在找些东西……我猜你会说我们在追赶流言，一艘飞船——通常意义上的那种——能把我们带出这个星球。我们听到的流言说这里可能会有一艘。”

Nino呆住了。

“你知道关于这个的任何事吗？” 

本能的否认涌向NINO的喉头，但他犹豫了——时间太长以至于都不可能让人相信。他张开嘴，仍想慢慢做出回答，与此同时，润已经看见他那微妙的反应，不禁撅起下巴，瞪大眼睛，脸上浮现出一种心知肚明的表情。

他敏感地过分。

既然否认已经毫无意义，Nino调整表情，带上空白面具，尽力漠不关心地耸耸肩。“流言就是：流言，”他说，“你应该对该相信什么更加谨慎。跟着它们走只会给你带来麻烦。”

“但是如果这个是真的，那就值得一试。你同意吗？”

Nino不同意，但他没说出来。他与润四目相对，不愿透露出任何动摇的迹象。要是他希望的是让润迈出下一步，那他就失望了。润相当顽固。

翔是那个打破僵局的人。“如果你需要的是那艘飞船的消息，我可以告诉你我们知道的。”他说。Nino狠狠地瞪了他一眼，翔耸耸肩：“这么做又没坏处。”

也许是，Nino想抗辩。 

“飞船是存在的。”翔对润说，“我很惊讶你竟然知道这么多。几年前很多人都觉得那只是个假象。”

“但你知道些不同的东西。”

“是的。我们知道有一艘——我甚至可以告诉你它在哪儿，怎么去。我们不能保证能说服它的拥有者与你们交易，可我们认识他们，知道他们可能想要什么。”

润若有所思地点点头。“但是？”他没有漏掉翔脸上的犹豫。

“它不能工作。”Nino说。

润看向他：“你确定吗？”

Nino点头。“难道不是显而易见的吗？要是有人拥有一艘能正常运行的飞船，那他们为什么要让它停在那落灰？没道理的。”

“这就是我们意见不一的地方，”翔说，“Nino觉得它不能工作；我觉得拥有者不知道怎么让它工作。”他停下来，看着Nino，说：“要不然就是他们有不想使用它的理由。”

Nino甩了他一个意有所指的眼神，但润看起来忽视了翔的言语背后隐藏的暗示。“你们以前讨论过这些。”他说。

“没错。”  


“从你知道的来看，你认为——也许——飞船所需要的，就是来到正确的人手中。拥有相关知识的人。”

润说话时看着Nino，言下之意非常清楚。

“不。”Nino平平地说。

“不？”润歪歪头，“那是‘不，即使专业人士也救不了那条船’还是‘不，我不是专业人士’？”

“都是，也是，不，你不能说服我跟你一起去以便发现真相。”

“Nino——”

“为什么不？”润打断翔的话，“我并没有要求你跟着去，好让你为我们修好船再被留下来。我们会让你跟我们一起走——不管你想去哪儿。这是个机会，离开这个地方的机会，去寻找更好的地方。”

“没关系的。我没兴趣。”

润皱起眉头。“这适用于你们俩人吗？”他看着翔，问到。

Nino张开嘴，然后又闭上，不让自己说出一些让此刻激化的言辞。这不是他该说话的时候。他能为自己做决定，剥夺翔的机会却是不公平的。撇开他的个人情感不谈，他很清楚这意味着什么：成功得到一艘可运行的飞船能改变所有事。 

他并不想成为那个阻挠翔过上更好生活的人。

“翔酱？”他转过脸，面对着翔，静静地问。

长长的沉默。通常来说，Nino觉得翔很好同，他们在一起时间太长了，足以让他不用说话就知道翔在想什么。现在，不行。翔一脸沉思，其他的几乎什么也看不到。他看着Nino，Nino对翔想找到什么迹象感到好奇。

“我觉得这不是我们现在能给出结果的事情。”翔说，他的视线仍胶着在Nino身上，“我们需要讨论一下。”在等到Nino微微点头以示同意之后，他转向润。“不管怎么样，我们仍然能给你你想要的信息——如果你还想要，就行。等着我们，今晚我们回去找你。”

出乎Nino的意料，润毫不迟疑地接受了这个建议。“我们能等，”他说，“我们非常想要这些信息，再等一下也可以。”

翔点点头：“很好。那就今晚。”

“今晚。”润同意，但他说话时并没有看着翔，他看的是Nino。

Nino避开了他的视线。 

— 

润离开之后，翔和Nino没有马上开始讨论任何事。他们一言不发地开始日常工作，保证各自有几个小时的独处时间。这是用来整理自己的时间，思考的时间。Nino认为翔需要仔细地考虑每种选择，从正反两面详细论证，得出结果，如果需要，就列出数据，这样他才会满意自己的结论。

Nino不需要思考——他已经知道自己的选择。

他会做任何翔认为是最好的事。

午餐时间，他们重新会合，肩并肩地坐在地上，拿出磨碎烤好的植物种子，以填饱胃，直到晚餐时间。这并不是什么美食，但足够了，反正Nino也从来没热衷于食物过。他知道翔不一样，翔渴望食材和能带来更大冲击的调料。

 

翔尝到什么美味时，总会容光焕发，那模样是很值得一看的。他的头往后仰，眼睛会闭上，停下几秒钟，以便仔细品味。Nino从来想不通为啥这么简单的东西能让一个人如此幸福。

在这段日子里，那是很少见的。Nino很想念它。

他懒洋洋地用勺子刮着碗，然后停下来。“我真的不想回去。”他说。

“我知道。”翔回答。

“但要是你想，那也就是我想的。”Nino丢下勺子，抬起头，“如果你想回去，离开这儿，不管是什么——我会和你一起。在这方面我相信你。”

他的视线一直保持与翔对视，好确定让翔感受到他的真诚。

“我并不是真的想离开，”翔说，“更多的是我想帮助他们。我知道咱们刚刚认识，但我喜欢他们，他们所有人，而且我觉得他们没有咱们不会成功。如果我们能帮上什么忙……我想我愿意承担风险。这样行吗？” 

 

Nino考虑着。他想着找一个他能信任的人有多难，对自己的需求直言不讳，充满真诚的人。他想着相叶热情的微笑，他让人愉快的讲故事方式和他急切想要帮忙的心情。他想着大野平静的力量和他的倔强和他柔和而有活力的笑声。

他想着润。

“好吧，”Nino说，“我明白你的意思了。”他向后靠，把头戏剧性地抬向天空，“啊，真烦人。为啥我得为那些笨蛋耗费我的脖子？”

“因为你并不是真的冷血动物。”翔说，Nino能听出他的笑意。  
“没错，我不是。完全不是。只要真正的麻烦一冒头，咱们就离开。”

翔笑起来：“我肯定那是一定会发生的。”  
——  
三双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，急切地等着他说话，这可不是Nino所习惯的，过去几年，他一直只和翔待在一起，不过他没被吓倒。他知道自己想说什么。

“好啦，注意听，因为我不想重复说。我们会告诉你们所有需要知道的事情，还有如果你们想有成功的机会，就必须做的事，一旦我们说完，你们就能认识到整个想法是不值得去做的，然后你们就该回Mets城去。”

“我们不会的。”润说。

Nino甩了他一个不为所动的眼神：“不准打断我说话。”

“要是我们有问题呢？”相叶问。当Nino把冷若冰霜的眼睛转向他时，他赶紧举起手，“啥？我可没打断！你还没开始说呢。”

“我想我已经有问题了，”大野也说，“实际上，不止一个。” 

在Nino能反击之前，润就让他免于麻烦。“都留到最后，”他说，“我肯定咱们的客人会完全说清楚所有的事。”他朝Nino笑笑，好像觉得自己的魅力能让Nino忘却他就是所有事的罪魁祸首一样。”

“可要是我忘了怎么办？”相叶说。  
Nino叹气。从他同意和翔一起帮助这几位的时间起，才刚过几个小时，他已经后悔这个决定了。不知道这几位在Mets城咋成了救世主的。

等一切结束，他一定要多要些报酬。实际上，也许他现在就应该让他们把大部分报酬给预付了。

这想法让他稍微安心了点。要是一切顺利，这些Mets人拿到飞船，他要让他们答应从附近的星球回麒麟星一趟，给他带些好东西。翔可以再次吃到一些他喜欢的食物。Nino非常乐意看到这样的事。

他面前的障碍是他自己。在能做梦之前，还有很长的路要走。 

翔注意到Nino的挫败，决定插手帮一把。他把手放在Nino的胳膊上以示安慰，说：“我们想确保你们不用问问题。我俩已经把所有的细节都过了一遍。对吗，Nino？”

Nino点头：“对的。”他微微歪头看着翔，表示他应该是那个继续说下去的人。通常，翔才是善于描述细节的人。

翔放下手，转身看着其他几个人。“首先，我们可以告诉你们飞船在哪儿，”他说，“我们肯定它还安全地放在西南方的一个小殖民地里。至于有多远……我得说坐气垫船得飞三天？这取决于一些小变量。我们的计划是，现在加入你们的旅程，我们可以驾驶气垫船带你们去哪儿，但我还是会画个地图给你们，要是你们有工具的话。”

Nino闭紧嘴，抑制住想嗤笑的冲动。鉴于翔的绘画水平，他的提议根本没用。他画的地图不像其他画作那样可怕，但Nino还是不愿用任何翔做的地图。

他控制住自己别把这话说出来，他并不想打断翔的滔滔不绝。 

“多年来，这条船在无数次的袭击中保存下来。它是安全的，它的主人也知道如何保护自己——你们偷船是不可能成功的，尤其是考虑到它可能飞不起来。你们必须试着去交易。”

听到这里，相叶差点就要插嘴，在他能阻止自己之前，第一个音节已经冲出来了。他咬住嘴唇，眼睛来回地看着Nino和翔，做了个鬼脸，Nino肯定他希望用脑电波来表达思想。

翔对他微笑。“你想知道交易是不是可行？”他问到，相叶点头。“我认为是可以的。除非过去半年发生了变化，当前的拥有者我们很熟悉”——听到这坦白，Nino几乎不可见地畏缩了一下，根本顾不上润投来的锐利的好奇目光——“而且她是个讲理的人。只要你能向她提供适当的东西，那就有很大机会达成交易。”

Nino突然插嘴：“但不能保证。” 

“我们有很多信用点。”润说。

Nino看过去，润赶紧用手指拉上嘴上的拉链。

“那是不错，”翔说，“但这里的人倾向于用实物交易。比如你们的气垫船。陆行艇和摩托——把这些拿出来，你们就能在谈判中有一个良好的开端。”

“良好的开端，”Nino说，“它们可能不够。要是你们不能到达那里，那什么也做不了。你们需要燃料。”

“那我们就拿到燃料。”

这次，润根本没意愿假装一下打断谈话的歉意，Nino放弃了。

“可能有个问题，”翔说，Nino觉得他的语气里歉意过度，“这里没有很多燃料来源。”

“要不然你们觉得我们为啥要徒步旅行？”Nino加上一句。 

润皱眉：“你们那个朋友呢？Keiko桑？”

翔摇摇头：“不能，她的团队在这方面也费了不少劲——她告诉我他们不得不放弃一部分摩托。”

“那——什么?”相叶说，“你的意思是我们必须放弃？就像这样？”

“不，”翔在Nino能开口之前回答，“没必要。如果你们不在意偷东西的话就不用。”

翔的话之后跟着长时间的沉默。大野、相叶和润交换了若干意味深长的眼神，根本不需要语言或手势。

大野挠挠脸，看着翔。“要是偷窃是我们必须做的，”他说，“那也许没问题。但这取决于我们要偷谁。”

翔点头：“很好，有好几个选择——”

“海港，”Nino说，“这是唯一可行的选择。” 

“海港？”相叶皱眉，困惑浮上他眉间的皱纹，“这外面怎么会有海港？”

“只是个名字而已，”翔解释道，“其实，就是眼泉水。这周围没有太多水源——我想你们都知道了——那眼泉水是最大的。接近它是很多人垂涎的事，但沙漠骑士们让这变得非常困难。多年前他们就控制了这片土地，海港就是他们对大本营的称呼。”

“那里的车辆密度是麒麟星这一侧最高的，”Nino说，“摩托、汽车，甚至还有几辆卡车。而那就意味着燃料。如果我们能得手，那就超出需要了。”

“你们不必为从沙漠骑士那偷燃料感到任何愧疚，”翔补充，“他们开始就是小偷。我的意思是，这些日子来，很多人不是这一种就是那一种，但这个团伙——他们更糟糕。” 

Nino对这微妙的措辞嗤之以鼻：“这太轻描淡写了。他们中任何一个只要抓住你闯入他们的领地，都会毫不犹豫地割断你的喉咙。但是，从他们那偷燃料仍然是达到你们目的的最好选择。”他轮流盯着面前的这几张脸，让他们明白现在这局势的严重性，“现在明白了吗？来这地方是愚蠢的。你们最好想法子回Mets城去。”

他的言语显然对相叶和大野起了点作用，但润只是回盯着他，眼睛回应着Nino并没有提出的挑战。

“更坏的情况我们也经历过，”润说，“我们能打败这些。”

“Nino没说错，”翔说，“即使我们五个一起上，也还是挺困难的。”

“等等。”相叶说，几乎同时，润说：“不。”

翔皱起眉头，明显糊涂了：“不？”

“不该是我们五个，”润说，“我们要求你们的帮助，但要是我们干这些事，不会强求你们一起。我们会自己去搞到燃料。”

澄清没有让翔舒展眉头：“你们没有强求我们做任何事。Nino和我已经讨论过了——你们去哪儿都不能少了我俩。”

“我想我们会想出办法。”

“可是——” 

“我同意松润，”相叶说，“如果前路危险，我不想把你俩牵扯进来。你们已经为我们做了很多事了——再要求你为我们做这些是不对的。

“我们知道自己在干什么，”Nino狠狠地说，“你们觉得我们看着你们所有人去完成自杀任务会心情舒畅？让我歇歇吧。”

Nino的爆发带来一片寂静。每个人都在盯着他和看向别处之间左右为难。即便是翔也很惊讶，他没有抛出任何明智的言语来打破这紧张。

只有大野的目光还凝聚于Nino身上，嘴巴因沉思而撅起。当Nino回看着他，他根本眼都不眨一下。他俩这样对看了一小会儿，没人让步，直到大野的嘴角放松，他微微翘起下巴，Nino将它视为决定性的点头。

“谢谢你的提议，”大野说，“我们很乐意接受你给我们的任何帮助。”

“小大——” 

大野自顾自地说，并不受干扰。“我期待和你们两位一起工作。”他说，脸上是坚定的表情。

翔慢慢地点头，放松的微笑浮现在脸上，尽管他还在等更多的反对意见再说话。

没有任何事发生。不管相叶和润还有什么反对意见，显然都被大野的话压下去，偃旗息鼓了。Nino以前听过他们两人把大野称为“队长”，但是就大野通常的表现来看，Nino总是把这个昵称看成个笑话。

现在他需要再想想了。

“非常好，”一段沉默之后，翔说，“咱们开始讨论细节吧。你们以前有人用虹吸管吸过汽油吗？”  
——  
海港离的并不太远——气垫船只需要五六个小时——但到那里仍然是个漫长的旅程。冒险进入沙漠骑士的领地是危险的，尤其是目标未定的时候。他们花了好些天来找到设立半永久露营地的地方——要靠近海港，却仍不易被发现的地方，从远处看不惹人注意，也不能处于任何运输路线旁边。

时间都花在勘察、监视和计划上—— 寻找任何能更容易达到目的的方法。当进展缓慢时，无情的压力让他们喘不过气来，不过脾气还是在可控范围内。他们很谨慎。他们必须谨慎。

为了勘察更多的地方，分开是必要的，他们尽量避免分头行动。Nino发现自己极少能独自行动，身边至少会有一个超能力集团的成员陪伴。这种规定，让他有更多机会去了解他的临时同事们。他发现相叶有点傻，比他最初想的更严重一点。此人容易相处，也更容易让人信任。大野既不像他那条智能机械手一样吓人，也不像他那懒洋洋的面部表情一样健忘。Nino喜欢他微笑的脸，他奇怪的笑点，还有慢吞吞的说话方式。

但是，与Nino相处最多的，既不是相叶也不是大野，而是润。他完全搞不清楚这是巧合还是有预谋的，反正他俩总是会分到一起，不过他觉得这也没啥大不了的。

润不再像他们第一次见面时那样与Nino调情。有时候，他们说话时，还是会有吐槽和讽刺，但它们更像是说话习惯而不是蓄意挑恤。

相反，润的兴趣更多在让Nino谈论自己。他的问题多种多样无穷无尽：他想知道Nino的人生，Nino与翔的关系，他们为了生存都做了些啥。他的问题是处于真诚的好奇还是仅仅因为无聊，Nino不知道。他对润的一些问题耸耸肩，对另一些则说些明显的谎话——让润失去兴趣的努力从未奏效过。有时候，他会说实话。

润问Nino他的梦想是什么，得到的答案是一个充满苦涩和怀疑的笑容。润皱起眉头，但之后并未在此问题上纠缠不休。

“你为什么这么感兴趣？”当Nino终于对润的好奇心感到厌烦时，问，

“因为你让我感兴趣呀，”润回答，“我觉得我已经表示的很清楚了。”

他给Nino的眼神太真诚太坦率。这让Nino心中有种不可名状的东西在萌动。

他知道继续这个话题很危险，但他控制不住自己。 

“为什么？”

润停下脚步，转脸看着他。“为啥我对你感兴趣？”他微笑起来，“你想听哪个理由？”

Nino翻个白眼，就知道润会让这事儿越发复杂。“别在意，”他转个身，说，“我并不是真的想知道。”

“等等。”

搭上肩膀的手阻止Nino往前走，他转头看着润。

“你让我惊讶，”润说，“这是让我想了解你的动机。没有多少人能像你一样，初次见面就能让我失去防备。”

Nino与润的视线胶着，他对润的话语和微笑都不做反应。片刻之后，他看向别处。 

 

润并不放过他。

“你想知道另一个原因吗？”

Nino站着不动。润的手在他肩膀上移动，手指温柔地碰上他的下巴底部，将它轻轻抬起。

他没有抗拒，于是发现他对上润的眼睛。

“我喜欢你的脸。”润继续握着Nino的下巴，说。他的视线描摹着Nino的轮廓：从鼻子往下走，勾勒出嘴唇的曲线，消失于他的拇指摩挲Nino下巴上的痣时。“从一开始，我就喜欢。我觉得在那种情况下见面真是遗憾，也许让我想比实际上更信任你，不过最后还是有个好结果了。”

得到出乎意外的夸奖，Nino想表现的自命不凡，或者进行尖利的吐槽，但他觉得耳朵开始烧起来，它们已经变红了。这种身体本能应该得到控制才对。

他正准备抽身，润忽然莫名其妙地把拇指伸进他的嘴里，在他的舌头上猛地戳了一下。当被唾液浸湿的手指划上他的脸颊，他呆若木鸡，只能看着。

 

慢慢地，润的拇指一直滑到Nino颧骨的边缘，留下一道黏黏的痕迹。

刺痛。

“你脸上有点脏。”当拇指落到Nino下巴上某处时，润说，“这个也是。你真应该更仔细地洗脸。”

Nino怒气冲冲地拍掉润的手，“抱歉，我们并不是每个人每天都能用洗面奶洗脸。”他说着，从润的手中挣脱。

“只要你想，总是可以用我的！”他走开时，润在他身后喊。Nino的步子才没有趔趄，他也没有回头看。

他并没真以为润会这么轻易放过他，所以当润一路小跑追上他时，他没有惊讶。“嗨，我很抱歉，”润跟上Nino的步伐，说，“我是开玩笑的。我是说，关于洗面奶的事，不是所有事。”

Nino继续不理他。 

 

走到飞行摩托跟前时，Nino不得不停下来。他再也无处可去，除非他想回营地，而他并无此意。营地太远，太阳又太毒辣。他把自己的东西扔进摩托那小小的储物盒，然后转身面对润。

Nino知道润一旦被人忽视，就会有两种默认的反应：不是勇往直前继续前进，就是退缩并彻底熄火。从现在润噘嘴的表情来看，这次是后者，好像他觉得Nino对他的方式是错误的一样。

Nino发现平息自己的怒气比做些激化两人之间矛盾的事要容易。他叹口气，伸手拉着润的袖子。“快点，J，”他轻轻拉拉袖子，说，“该走了。”

润脸上的不悦消失了，他盯着Nino。“J？”他说。

“对呀，”Nino歪头，“什么……别人不叫你J？” 

“不，从来没有。”  
“但他们叫你MJ-II？”

润耸肩：“有时候。不过通常就是MJ而已。”

“哈。”

Nino放下润的胳膊，润从他身边走向摩托。他的眉头舒展开来，怒气也消失不见，Nino甚至在他的嘴唇上看见一抹笑容。

说任何破坏他情绪的话好像都是个馊主意，可Nino忽然之间有点好奇。

“那为啥是‘II’？”他问到，“我明白MJ是松本润的缩写，但是MJ-II？在你之前还有个MJ吗？”

润又耸肩。“不完全是，”他说，根本不看Nino的眼睛，“这不是什么重要的事。”

Nino盯着他，嘴角抽动：“让我猜猜：你加上II是因为你觉得这样听起来更酷。” 

如果Nino没有这么用力地寻找，润身体那轻微的绷紧不可能被发现。“不。”润否认的太迟，Nino笑了。

“就是这样，对不对？”

润沉下脸，爬上摩托，僵硬地抓住车把。“走吧，”他生硬地说，“我们得在太阳下山前回到营地。”

太阳还没开始落山，回营地也花不了多少时间。但是，Nino没有再说出更多的意见。他爬上摩托，坐在润身后，花了点时间来让自己坐好。一旦他搂好润的腰，润就开车了。

就Nino贴着润后背的姿势来说，他很肯定润在飞行时能感觉到他无声大笑时身体的振动。 

— 

“近来你的情绪很好。”第二天早上吃早饭时，翔对Nino说。

早餐主要是翔在吃饭，而Nino往胃里塞一点点食物。对他来说，现在时间太早，感觉不到饿。而且过早对着翔的唠叨，明显没有什么好的发展方向。

“没错，”Nino说，“我就是喜欢跑到骑手们的领地去，顺便想想今天某人会怎样杀死我。”

“我不是这个意思。就是你看起来有一点不同而已。”

“好吧，我没有。”

翔一直看着Nino而不是他的食物，这足以让Nino提心吊胆。“你昨天出去勘察时，发现什么有用的东西了吗？”他问，

“我昨晚不是已经告诉你了嘛。别想换个话题。”

“我根本不知道你想说什么。”Nino哼了一声，尽管他很清楚自己知道。过去几天，翔一直对Nino投以微妙的审视目光。

帐篷发出的沙沙声让两人转移了注意力。Nino抬头望过去，看见润从里面走出来，当然了这个宇宙就是这样运行的嘛。润盯着Nino和翔看了一小会儿，睡眼惺忪地点点头，然后慢慢走到对面去了。

“那啥，昨天晚上他向我问起你来着。”翔说，Nino一点也不喜欢他的那个语气。

“真的？”Nino平静地回答，“我无法想象你俩能聊些啥。”

“你不好奇吗？”翔问。

Nino看着他：“你会告诉我他想知道什么吗？”

翔笑了。“不。”他说，Nino沉下脸。

“你真烦人。”他说着，看向别处。

翔只是一直在笑。 

—  
不可避免的是，他们不能一直躲藏和制定计划，他们必须得行动。成功的几率不管等多久都是一样的。

关于如何和何时开始行动，五人之间很容易就达成一直，难的是等待。供他们执行计划并进行调整的时间只有那么多。最好在等待夜晚来临时，保持冷静和专注。

其实能睡上几个小时更好，谁知道他们下一次有机会睡觉是什么时候，但Nino睡不着。他对很快进入梦乡的大野和翔表示嫉妒。

于是，他自愿望风。他们很幸运，一直都没有引起不必要的注意，但现在并不是放松警惕的时候。至少，这是Nino离开他们位于石头山下用于监视的营地时说的。其实，他只是想一个人待一会儿，整理一下思绪。

他刚独处了一小会儿，润就加入进来，Nino对润的出现并不惊讶。当他听见润走近的声音，不用看就知道是谁，这时他终于意识到自己一直期待着润能跟着来。

短短几天，他竟然如此习惯润的陪伴，这真有点让人心烦。

“你出来有一会儿了，”润坐到Nino身边，说，“喜欢这风景吗？”

Nino耸耸肩：“没什么可看的。”

“我认为这是件好事。”润看着Nino，而Nino从眼角瞥见他嘴角浮上一个微笑。“但我忍不住有点失望。本来我想的是给你带点晚饭，这样咱俩就能坐在一起，一边吃一边看日落。可我不知道该怎么把食物拿来，现在你又告诉我没什么特别的风景。”他叹口气，仍然微笑着，“看起来，我的美好心意最后还是浪费了。”

“你的美好心意太可笑了，”Nino说，但他的语气中并没有恶意，“总之不要紧的。我又不饿。”

“你需要吃东西。”

Nino耸肩。

“对今晚的行动感到紧张吗？”润问，“你看起来很紧张。”

“我没事。”

Nino手中握着块小石头，扁平光滑，是他无聊时捡起来的。他重新开始玩它，将它在自己的手指间旋转，翻滚过指关节。这是他从孩提时便熟悉的硬币把戏，石头比硬币要难操控的多，但他已经开始领悟到其中的窍门。

注意力放在石头上，可以让他不理会润沉甸甸的目光。 

润又叹气。“抱歉。”他说，Nino手指的动作变慢，差点让石头失控，“我总是让你觉得不舒服。”

Nino用小指和无名指夹住石头。“你没有让我觉得不舒服。”他说。

“小和……”润说。

石头掉了下去。

这就足以打破两人间的张力了。润附身去捡石头，其实它离Nino更近，于是当润捡起石头时，Nino闻到润身上淡淡的香波味道。

“你以前是怎么做的？”润把石头放在手指间，问到。他轻轻摆动手指，想把石头转过中指，结果它掉了。

Nino捡起石头，把它递给润。“刚开始用你的拇指和食指，”他说，当润把石头放在正确位置时，他点点头。“你必须慢慢来，熟能生巧。别着急，别只想看起来酷。” 

润跟着Nino的指示动作，眉头紧皱，用他特有的决心来完成这件事，但石头最远也只滚过他的中指。当它第三次掉下去后，润怒容满面，对它置之不理。

“太烦人。”他声明到。

Nino用袖子掩盖住自己的笑容。“你不该想要玩几次就能和我一样精彩，”他说着伸手去捡石头，“别轻易放弃。”

他把石头递给润。润先看看石头，然后是Nino的脸，脸上的怒气渐渐消散。Nino把手伸到他面前，稍微犹豫后，润接过石头。 

他没有马上成功。头两次尝试和之前一样失败了，但第三次，石头一直滚到他的小指。

“我做到了。”他说，最初的惊喜绽放成兴高采烈的笑容。

Nino也对他笑了：“现在你得再做一次，直到速度加快。”

润没有做。他看着Nino，仍然笑容满面，他们就保持这样，在轻松愉快的沉默中看着对方。

“你知道吗，”润说，“我觉得你刚才说的不对。这里的风景实在美不胜收。”

Nino没有反对。  
——  
相叶和大野打头阵，因为润说他俩是最安静的。

“你的意思是说你很吵？”Nino问润。

润才不会放过吐槽的机会：“给我个机会，你就能知道我有多吵了。”

润的计划事无巨细，有点吓人。每个人的行动时间都精确到分钟，包括各种情况所能造成的延误都算在里面了。

他们大部分人都没有表，所以Nino不知道他们能多大程度遵守时间表。润说他根本不指望他们遵守，自己只是喜欢让每件事都能按部就班而已。

从听到的故事和平时润的表现来看——好像他是无敌的——Nino觉得润并不是做计划的类型。他觉得润只想雷厉风行地解决事情，激烈的枪战，坚信自己可以越过一切障碍生存下去。 

起初，润是有点这个意思，但当翔向他们详细说明了关于沙漠骑手的事以及面对的潜在威胁之后，润把这些话都听进去了。很快他们就深深陷入关于燃油软管和逃跑计划的讨论之中。润甚至让大野基于翔和Nino的介绍，用木炭画了个粗糙的图表，稍后更根据相叶刺探到的情报对其进行了修订。

他们整合的情报只能到这里了。他们不知道具体哪辆车符合他们的要求，也不知道这些车的准确定位。这就是为什么决定让相叶和大野打头阵：他们能勘察整片地区而不被抓住，并能传回情报，让其他人不至于盲目前进。

如果他们被抓住，还有B计划：放弃秘密行动，搞个尽量大的骚乱好吸引敌人的注意力。从各方面来说，Big-No的智能机械臂都十分胜任制造混乱。

相叶和大野信心满满地出发了，但Nino在等待他出发的信号时，内心十分忐忑。他们的藏身之处离海港的边界既很远又很近：如果相叶和大野需要帮助，这距离对两个小分队来说就太远；但同时又很有可能被骑手们的探子发现。

Nino极力不让自己去想在无掩盖的情况下靠近大本营的情景。

“两分钟内咱们就出发。”润说着坐到Nino身边。

Nino点头，他感觉很难受。

一只手碰碰他的胳膊，他转过头。

“你在发抖。”润说。

“很冷。”

润盯着Nino，没有从Nino的胳膊上拿下手。他的手指按了一下，然后滑到Nino的手腕上，轻轻握住。他伸手抓住Nino的另一只胳膊，温柔地把它拉到自己这边，将Nino的双手都放在自己的手掌下。

被润的双手环绕的感觉很温暖，但更温暖的是，润把Nino的双手捧到嘴边，轻柔的呼气扑在他的皮肤上。

“会顺利的，”润说，“我会掩护你，每一步都是。 

他垂下手，但一只手仍贴着Nino，不肯分开，直到出发之时。

穿过沙漠的旅程并不如Nino想象的那样恐怖。一路上，他的心都提在嗓子眼里，他的腿似乎是凭着本能带他前进。他随身带的东西并不重，但他的手心满是汗水，几分钟后胳膊就开始发疼。他确信自己会让东西掉下去。

但是，他没有。他将目光集中在前面走着的翔身上，那人正专心前进，毫无停顿。他听着身后润的脚步声，提醒自己润还在这儿，一直在掩护他们。

他们这个组合让Nino觉得似乎他能完成任何任务…… 

当他们到达计划中的集合点时，Nino心中轻松了一些——那是营地边界上一个破败的废弃庇护所——他们没有引起任何注意。前面仍存在大量危险，但至少他们已经安然无恙地走完了第一步。

相叶已经在这儿等着他们了，看起来没有受伤，这也对减轻压力很有帮助。相叶对他们所有人投以愉快的笑容，然后走近润。他们两人匆忙地低声说了些话，打了些很难看懂的手势，Nino和翔紧张地四下张望，一直在望风。

不到一分钟，润点点头，走回Nino身边。相叶朝翔招招手，示意让他跟上。

这两对儿分头行动，各自走上不同的道路。

早先，在做计划的过程中，决定他们应该分成两拨：一波用虹吸管偷取燃料，并把它带到等候的车辆边；另一波确保车辆准备就绪。Nino总是那个负责运输的人，他们不能保证找到钥匙，而他是唯一一个知道如何用电线发动车辆的人。翔很久没有虹吸过燃料了，但仍然比其他人更熟悉如何操作，而且大野的机械臂让他自然成为扛起燃料箱的候选人。这就剩下润和相叶需要分别加入两队。 

没人操心问他俩咋选择。润和Nino一起走已经成为共识。

Nino可不认为这是自然而然的。

从润带他们穿过营地，Nino就能看到和润在一起的好处。他天生擅长于此：他往前走的样子，就像这条路非常清楚明白，他避过障碍，一直走在阴影中，很有效率，从不犹豫。他知道何时跑何时停，一听到任何响动就会把Nino拉到身边，保持静止，直到他点头，然后他们就会再次前进。

花了好些时间，他们才靠近被选中的车辆。它处在一个有利位置：看起来离骑士们睡觉的地方较远，而且完全笼罩在黑暗之中。

他们停下来的时候，润看着NINO，歪歪头，无声地征求意见。Nino花了点时间来检查车辆，又靠近一点好辨认细节。这是辆皮卡，旧款，没有明显瑕疵，货箱空间很大。看起来和Nino希望的一样好-只要它能工作。相叶认真地听取了他的意见。 

Nino朝润点点头，走到卡车驾驶那一边。撬锁比开门简单：即使像他这么谨慎，提起把手时的声音也似乎在寂静中回荡，久久不肯散去。

Nino停下手，有几秒钟他甚至不敢呼吸。润轻轻推了下他的屁股，他这才拉开门。

从Nino莽撞地偷车玩那天起，已经过了很久了，但他没有忘记一件事。卸掉操纵杆的盖板很容易，在黑暗中找到正确的电线可不容易，好在他带了个小手电。他剥电线外皮的时候把它叼在嘴里，小心翼翼地不让它掉出去。

整个过程用时不到十分钟。他把正确的电线碰到一起，仪表盘的灯亮了，真是漂亮的景象。

他飞快地检查燃油表。箭头指向接近半满的地方，这又是一次好运。他们的好运肯定就到此为止了，但Nino现在还想不到这个。他隔着玻璃朝润招招手，竖起大拇指。

然后他们开始等待。

Nino在脑子里数着秒，感觉这样能比凭空猜测更好地知道过了多长时间。他们很难预测需要等多长时间，但设了个20分钟的时限。要是到时其他人没有出现，Nino明白他们必须改变计划。

他并没有数那么长。就在快要到六分钟的时候，远处传来的刺耳声音吓了他一大跳。

听起来像是喊叫声。

Nino惊慌地摇下车窗。“那是啥？”他低声问润。

润竖起手指放在嘴唇上，嘘了Nino，然后他转头看向骚乱的方向。更多的噪音，离得挺远，无法辨识。Nino攥着发动机导线。 

看起来他们的运气终于用完了。

“等在这儿。”润说，一边伸手拿枪一边转到卡车后方。

Nino左右为难，他既想看着润，又想透过挡风玻璃注意任何移动的迹象。无论那边，在黑暗中都无法看清细节，但黑暗总比任何意想不到的亮光来的好。

突然，强烈的震动穿过卡车，Nino迟钝地意识到这是枪械交火带来的。第二声枪响，他本能地趴下去。他马上对自己的反应放马后炮。如果看向窗外，被击中的风险更大，不管是想看清发生了什么事，还是找——

润

他疯狂地伸手去拉门。就在手指碰到门的瞬间，它开了，是润拉着门。他俯身时，脸可以看得很清楚，满是担心，但没有受伤。

“你还好吗？”润说。

“怎么了？”

“我不知道。”润回头扫视一下，一边说话一边靠近Nino，“有个人想对咱们开枪，我对付他去了，但我不知道他是不是一个人。我想……”

他猛地转头，眯起眼睛。Nino顺着他的视线，想看清楚润在黑暗中看到了什么。没有灯光的帮助，不过过了几秒钟，他就能看见黑暗里有东西在动。

很明显那是人在接近，Nino和润没法藏匿很久。

一声枪响，离得很远，并不构成威胁，但Nino还是很害怕。 

“去他妈的，”润把他的两把枪都拿出来，“这不行。轮到用我的方式解决了。”

Nino还没来得及阻止他，润已经冲向最近的一辆车，在找到掩护之前就冲着袭击者开了好几枪。对方的还击并没降低他的速度。很快Nino便无从得知润的确切方位，但他能听到润的枪声，迅速而密集。

Nino暗暗地咒骂着。润很好地把敌人的注意力从Nino身边引开，但如果他被杀，就是白费功夫。Nino抓住操纵杆边晃来晃去的电线，检查一下后视镜，至少有一件事对他有利。他们的运气还没完全消失。

润不会喜欢Nino马上要做的事，可他才是那个首先跑掉的人。Nino抓起电线，把两头碰到一起，点燃启动的火花。

发动机恢复活力。Nino将手刹转了两圈，松开，欣慰地发现卡车看起来进入了工作状态。 

现在再无退路。Nino一脚踩下油门。

一颗子弹夹到车顶边缘，紧贴着挡风玻璃，Nino知道自己已经把攻击润的骑手们吸引过来。他打开远光灯，希望能让他们暂时致盲，并在随后的枪声中急速转弯。

在他转动轮胎前短暂的几秒钟里，Nino看见有三个人仍然站着。只要他们能在援军到达之前逃脱，风险就是可控的。

没时间想自己在做什么了，他只能凭本能行动，在空间允许时转弯、旋转。希望凭借长时间的移动来避免被击中。四周都是枪声，但他一刻也不停。

他的分心战术起作用了。当他终于转身看那些人的时候，看见润在剩下的两人之间，躲开其中一个的拳头，同时避开另一个的子弹。

不想冒把润撞倒的风险，Nino停下车。 

从相叶那听到的故事里，润的搏击水平有时候似乎被夸大了，但现在亲眼看到，Nino才发现其实没有。润抓住第一个袭击者拿着刀的胳膊，在他能抽回之前将他踹到地上。第二个人在同伴摔出射程时开火，但润动作太快。他一下子扑到地上，在碰到地面的瞬间，两把枪已经出现在他的手中。

润开了好几枪，其实一下就够了。就在第二个袭击者倒地的时候，润已经站起来，迅速在另一个人反应过来之前就料理了他。

Nino知道润把枪调在眩晕档，而不是击杀档上。对润来说，这就够了。Nino可不敢这么肯定，但他并不想在附近停留，以查看是否如此。

Nino把脚放回油门上，绝望地想要在事情变得不可收拾之前把两人带走。他在润面前来了个急刹车，身子探过副驾驶把门打开。“上车，”他对润嘶嘶道，“快！”

润看看Nino，又转头看看身后，开始行动，从车头走开。“咱俩换换。”他对Nino说，然后转身，迅速走开。他绕过门，跳上卡车车厢。Nino听到他走向驾驶座这边的脚步声，敲打在金属上，如雷鸣一般。 

Nino爬过座位，伸手去关副驾的门，此时润刚好从另一边跳上车。门砰地一声关上，发动机疯狂运转，Nino将将把他这边的门关好，车突然发动，大幅提速。

润开车的样子就像Nino认为的那样狂野。所有秘密行动的企图都被抛之脑后，此时最重要的事就是速度。他们暂时不会受到回击，但这持续不了多久。他们需要找到其他人，逃出去。

几分钟后，润突然转弯，他们肯定到了其他人所在的地方，因为Nino看见了大野。他仅仅能看到大野站着伸出金属手臂的身影，此人身边尘土弥漫，地上躺着一圈陌生人，身体都已冰冷，润让卡车转了半圈，停下来。

随后，Nino感到什么沉重的东西砰地一声被扔进车厢。

车一停下，润就跳下卡车，而一旦Nino能控制住自己，他也跟着下车。当他踏上坚硬的土地时，他的腿有崩溃的危险，虚弱，站不稳，但他振作起来，勇气倍增。

当他发现看不到相叶和翔时，刚看见大野站在车后，还带着装满燃料的油箱而产生的狂喜，全部烟消云散。

“其他人呢？”他走过去问，“翔在哪儿？”

大野看着他：“他们——”

他的话被什么从天而降的大家伙打断了，它带着令人恐惧的优雅从卡车顶滑过去，落在大野面前。Nino跳了起来，两手攥成拳头，尽管他不知道该怎样保护自己，润和大野却一动不动。

当Nino认真地看这个入侵者时，他认出那是相叶。

“抱歉，”相叶站直身子，说，“我在屋顶上呢。”

“翔桑在哪？”Nino还没来得及问，润就开口了。

“我们被发现时，让他和其他油箱一起藏起来了，”他把目光投向Nino，“别担心，他很安全。”

如果能亲眼见到翔，Nino会更安心。

又一次，润在Nino能说话之前说：“利达，相叶君——找到翔桑和油箱，把他们带到这儿来。快。”

不管是相叶还是大野，都不需要提醒第二次。相叶从卡车里跳出去，大野跟上，一跳到地上，他们就跑起来了。 

他们走后，润匆匆走到Nino身边。“我想让你接过驾驶的任务，”他说，“上车，做好走的准备——我会待在车外。一旦翔桑爬上副驾驶，我要你离开。不要犹豫，知道了吗？”

远处，被Nino忽略的嘈杂声开始渗入他的感官，随着时间流逝，声音越来越大。

他们越来越近了。

“怎么——”

“没时间争论了，”润说，“脚放在油门上，随时准备踩下去。我们不会有事的。”

Nino犹豫不决。 

“相信我。”润说，而Nino确实如此。

他在车里等其他人回来的时间其实不到一分钟，但他觉得太漫长了。极目所望，四处都是星星点点的光亮，夜晚不再深沉，即使Nino把车前灯关掉，也还是觉得暴露无遗。他紧紧抓住方向盘，听着发动机的嗡嗡声，一只手握住离合器，脚放在油门上，紧张地发抖，但做好了离开的准备。

他感到车厢又增加了些重量，然后看见其他人回来了。副驾驶门打开，翔就在那儿，他跳上车坐到Nino旁边。

Nino看看翔，他看起来很紧张，但没有受伤。Nino接着又看看后视镜，很难看清任何东西。他想他能看见至少一个人的影子，但是不是所有人都跟上了卡车，他不能确定。

“走。”翔说，Nino的眼睛仍盯着镜子。翔抓住他的肩膀：“Nino，你得开车。”

Nino踩下油门。 

战斗从不是Nino的强项，但他知道该如何逃跑。他匆忙驾车穿过营地，让本能和回忆指引方向，不允许自己多想。一瞬间的疑虑都可能会让他们被人追上。

他必须相信其他人的能力。他必须相信他们，在没有他帮助的情况下，能保证自己的安全。

他知道他们至少有一个良好的开始，虽然它可能不够。嘈杂声跟着卡车，叫喊声、枪声和引擎声混在一起，冲击着Nino的耳朵，但随着时间推移，声音越来越微弱。

快到达海港边境与他们营地的中点时，除了卡车的声音，Nino听不到其他任何声音了。 

一来到他们的营地，Nino就停车，拉上手刹。他知道自己应该松开它，准备再次离开，但他不在乎，在翔能阻止之前，他已经打开车门跳出去了。

他们都在那儿。大野、相叶、润——他们都在营地，他们就应该在这里，而且Nino远远看去，他们没有人受伤。

这几乎可以说是奇迹，但Nino不相信奇迹，他相信人。

润举着两把枪，一边往卡车旁边走，一边小心翼翼地扫视着营地的外围。当他看见Nino时，犹豫了一下，没有说话。相反，他朝Nino点点头，投来一个小小的轻松的微笑，然后转身面对相叶和大野。

“咱们都记着计划吧？”润说，“利达，你能回到卡车车厢上，保护所有东西吗？”

大野点头。

“很好。相叶君，你开陆行艇，跟着卡车。我会骑着摩托断后，这样就能牵制任何想跟着咱们的人。”

Nino记得，当计划只是被讨论的、理论上的什么东西时，他没有异议，但实际执行却不一样。“你不能这么做，”他对润说，“你会让自己被杀掉的。”

润转过身，两道浓眉挤在一起，但他将被打断的恼怒挥之脑后。“咱们都同意这是最好的办法。如果他们有任何人想跟过来，就很糟糕——我们可能无法得到燃料补给。”他走向Nino，一只手按上后者的肩膀，“别担心，我不会有事。我会保护好自己的。”

“你怎么做到？你不能一边开摩托车一边开枪。”

“不，我可以，”润微笑着说，“我可以左右开弓，记得吗？相信我。”

Nino不想动，但他知道自己在浪费宝贵的时间。“你最好别让我失望，J。”

润捏捏他的肩膀，松开手：“我不会的。”  
——  
Nino开啊开啊直到卡车开始发抖，仪表盘闪烁起报警灯光。此时，他们离海港已经相当远，他希望这意味着他们已经安全了。尽管看起来自从他们离开营地，就没有任何人想跟踪。他还是不放心，生怕自己没有注意到。一路上，他径直向前，小心地把脚放在油门上，不敢松懈。

相叶在他们之后不远的地方，当他们停下来之后，很快他就落在卡车的旁边了。Nino一边下车一边瞥了相叶一眼，但他的注意力在别的地方。他举目远望，想从身后广袤的沙漠中找到关于润的任何迹象。

太阳已经开始落山，日光被地平线拦腰切断，它能照到的一切都沐浴上琥珀色的辉光。

Nino什么也没看到。万物静止，毫无瑕疵。 

他长时间地站在同一个地方，一动不动，直到一只手拍上肩膀，打破了他的专注。

“嗨，”翔低声说，“我们必须得行动了。”

Nino的目光投向他。翔的眼神温柔，几乎可以说是饱含歉意，但他的手很坚定。

“他不会有事的。”翔说。

Nino咽咽唾沫，觉得嗓子干的冒烟。他点点头，转过身，扭头看了最后一眼，朝卡车走去。

没有理由留下卡车。同时驾驶三个交通工具只会增加额外的负担，而气垫船才是更重要的。这就意味着他们得花点时间用偷来的燃料给陆行艇加满。他们不可能带着所有的燃料箱，而且陆行艇上也没有足够的空间。

不是所有的燃料都得给陆行艇加上。剩下那些是给润的摩托准备的。等他回来，他们会为它加上。 

其他人准备陆行艇的时候，Nino在把卡车上有价值的部分都卸下来。这不是什么他必须得做的事情——实际上，由于陆行艇的空间限制，这很可能是无用功——但工作能让他忙碌。工作时，他是不会让自己的目光越过引擎盖的。

翔喊着他的名字，打断他的工作时，朝阳已经照热他的后脑勺。他看向翔，翔歪歪头，示意远处的什么东西。

Nino花了几秒钟才找到他要看的东西，一眼，便让他兴奋地扔掉手上的抹布，转过卡车。

他开始跑，根本没意识到自己在干什么。他视野里大脑中唯一的事情，就是那辆摩托，坚定直接地朝他们开过来，后面没有任何跟踪者。当Nino跑近一点，就能在摩托之上辨别出润的身影，他从没想到，自己会像现在这样，心情轻快如潮。

两人靠近对方时，润放慢速度，Nino也一样。他跑的太快，喘的厉害，头也觉得轻飘飘。他停下，迎着刺眼的阳光眯起眼睛，润把车泊在他面前。 

“抱歉，让你等这么久。”润一边下车一边微笑着说。

Nino心中什么东西一下子崩断了。他走到润面前——是要揍还是骂，他也不知道——但这时润歪着头，目光柔和，突然之间，Nino吻了他。

他没有去想自己在做什么。他的挫折，他的担心，所有他想对润说的话都融入到这个吻中，而润全盘接收。润毫不拘束地回吻，胳膊搂着Nino的腰，将他搂的更紧，感觉太棒了。这就像是Nino期盼了很久的东西，直到现在，他才认识到自己压抑的有多少。

慢慢地，他身上的重担溶解掉了，无影无踪，润在加深这个吻事的触碰让他心中踏实。

Nino让自己放松。 

等他们分开时，Nino并没有自己预想的那么尴尬。润看着Nino的眼神火花四溢又带着点疑问，但Nino毫不困难地与他对视。他没有一丝丝的后悔。

“混账，”他虚弱地低语，“你可能会死。”

润的嘴角抽了抽，好像他想笑。他把手从Nino的腰上移到脸上，捧起来，大拇指摸着Nino的脸颊。

“也许吧，”他说，“可我没有。我现在站在这儿，而且咱们都安全了。就是这样。”

他俯身在Nino的嘴唇上印下一个短暂轻柔的吻，然后又一个，把他的道歉送进Nino的嘴里。这些吻和第一个完全不同，吸引力却丝毫不减，Nino觉得他可以整天这样做。

但他没办法做到。

“我想咱们让其他人看了场好戏。”润抬眼看了看Nino的身后，说。

Nino微微有点僵硬。他从润身上垂下手，在裤子上擦擦。

“好吧，偷看就是他们的问题了。”他说，润笑起来。 

“我不认为他们还能继续当很长时间的沉默旁观者，”润说，“我们大概得过去了。”

Nino点点头，转过身去。在他能迈步之前，润拉着他的胳膊把他拽回来。

“就再来一个。”润说着，低头俘虏了Nino的嘴唇。

Nino在润放开他时，告诉自己不要沮丧。  
——  
Nino下巴抬得高高地走回其他人身边，表情淡漠，拒绝露出一丝一毫的羞怯。他没理会润让他坐在摩托后座的的提议，也没理会骑着摩托跟在他后面慢慢溜一点也不急着朝前开的润。

当他们回到其他人身边，相叶和大野径直走向润，但翔却阴魂不散，闭着嘴挑起眉看着Nino。

“一切都好吗？”翔极力掩饰着笑意问到，“我觉得润君没有受伤，对吗？看起来你已经检查过了……十分彻底的那种。”

“我不知道你在瞎掰啥。”Nino回答。

他听到身后的相叶对润收到的“热烈欢迎”进行调侃，这让他花了几秒钟来恢复冷静。

“别吵吵了，”他下定决心转过身面对其他人，说，“咱们得给摩托加油。” 

相叶嬉笑着抬起手，吊儿郎当地敬个礼。“遵命！”他说，仅仅安静了一下子，他就又爆发出一阵大笑。

大野也笑起来，润只能无助地对Nino耸耸肩。他试图斥责他那两位窃笑的朋友，但他实在太高兴了以至于说不出什么能达到预期效果的话。

Nino最终放弃跟他们沟通。

他们太累了，不可能走的很远。于是大家决定找个合适的地方扎寨休息，用这天剩余的时间来重新整顿。Nino累的要死，根本想不出办法来避免坐在润的摩托后座上，其他人则挤在陆行艇里。他决定自己并不在乎看起来是什么样子，伸手搂住润的腰，靠在他的背上，让自己在这可靠的温暖中放松。

他们停下的时候，Nino的眼皮沉重，不得不强迫它们张开。下车的时候，他的动作迟缓而笨拙。坚定的双手引导他前行到阴凉之处,让他保持直立,不至于踉跄倒地。一切都变得模糊起来，无论是塞进他手里的食物和水，还是他无法理解的谈话，直到他又被拉起来，带进帐篷里。

他的身体一碰到地面，整个人就睡死过去。

— 

当Nino离开帐篷时，满月在地平线上清晰可见。月光明亮，足以让他看清坐在不远处岩石上润的身影。

他独自一人。营地里鸦雀无声，其他人应该都睡着了。

随着Nino越走越近，润的轮廓在朦胧的夜色中更清晰地浮现出来：他高挺的鼻梁，微微撅着的饱满嘴唇，他仰望天空时脖子上的褶皱。银色月光亲吻他的脸，柔化了他的深邃轮廓，真美。 

Nino在润的身边停下，也抬起头看着月亮。过去的24小时发生了太多的事情，但现在却觉得一切都十分遥远。Nino几乎觉得自己迷失在幻梦之中。 

“你应该休息一下。”润说。他没有动，除了他的话语，没有对Nino的出现做出任何反应。“即将到来的会是漫长的一天。”

“我睡够啦，”Nino回答，“我不会觉得还能再睡得着。得想很多事。”

停顿，然后：“我知道你的意思。”

深夜，外面挺冷的，Nino离开帐篷前并没有想到要找件外套——他没有想那么多——寒意渗进他单薄的衣服中，让他的皮肤感觉刺痛。尽管他想和润一样沉静，但忍不住还是打个冷颤。

几秒钟后，他发现润在旁边动了动。

“你要在那站一晚上吗？要是你不愿很快回去睡觉，那至少坐下来吧。”

Nino看了看润，两人视线一相遇，他的回答便噎死在喉咙里。润就在他面前，如此之近，鲜明地表明这不是一场梦。他的身体对润目光的反应实在太强烈，除了现实，不可能是其他任何场景。

Nino无处可藏。他必须得说点什么，只要他能找到合适的语句。 

润投以温柔的微笑，看着Nino的样子就像能读出他的心思。“如果你出来是想跟我谈谈之前发生的事，那不用这么担心，”他说，“我能理解这是一时的头脑发热——你很激动，没想清楚，我又刚好在那。事情就这么发生了。”

微微耸耸肩，他转过头去。

“我不希望咱俩之间变得尴尬。要是你想假装它从未发生，我——”

不管润准备说什么，都被Nino打断了，他抓着润的肩膀，让后者坐正，两条腿岔开摆在润的身旁，一下子坐到他的腿上。润毫无准备，Nino要在黑暗中完成这套动作还真有点笨拙。他的膝盖撞到岩石上，差点从润的腿上掉下去，不过他紧紧抓着润的肩膀，于是不知怎么地就留在原地了。

润盯着他，双手搂住Nino的腰，他们的鼻子几乎要贴在一起了。“你在干嘛？”他说。

“你让我坐下，我就坐了，”Nino说，“岩石上又没什么地方能让我坐在你身边。这是我唯一的选择啦。”

他等着润歪歪头，等着润的嘴唇弯成自大的微笑，再说些什么讨厌的话，让Nino不得不让他闭嘴。Nino等啊等。润一动不动，呼吸轻浅，胸脯几乎没有起伏。 

Nino没有选择，只能在羞愧难当之前迈出下一步。

“你那个小小的声明真是愚蠢至极。”Nino说，让润的一边眉毛至少抽搐了一下，“你真以为我要是不愿意的话，会那样子亲吻你？”

“我不知道。”

Nino蹙起眉头：“你现在对我越来越不放心了？”

“不是的。”润的一只手从Nino的腰上拿起，放到他的脸侧，手指插进他的头发。“我知道你对我有点感觉，”润拨弄着Nino的头发说，“也许你对我想要我的程度和我想要你一样。我只是不能确定你是不是已经让自己承认了这一点。”

Nino到这儿来可不是为了听润对自己的行为进行分析。他俯下身，用自己的嘴唇碰上润的，轻轻地压上去，调整一下下巴的角度，加深，慢慢地诱骗出润口腔中的温度。

“这样对你来说是不是足够的证明？”Nino结束时说，“我知道我想要什么，J。我知道我在做什么。”

“你确定？”

“没错。” 

再一次， Nino先行一步，但这次，润回应了。他把Nino抱的更紧，径直夺过控制权，用和之前一样的强度亲吻Nino。现在不同的是，Nino已经准备好了，他可以在舌头上专心品尝润的味道，感受他的抚摸。他直觉地理解了润想要通过接吻传达的种种不加掩饰的情感，并且发现自己被润的诚意淹没。

这让他一直以来隐藏的东西都浮上水面。他的身体拱向润，扭着屁股，一点也不在乎他的反应会不会出卖自己的急切。Nino想让润揭开自己的伪装，他想让他看到自己隐藏起来的感情和欲望，没有调侃或伪装，这样润就能看到他真实的模样。

他不想让此刻留下任何遗憾。

最终，润还是结束了这个吻，最后，他的嘴唇轻柔地压在Nino的鼻尖上。痒痒的，Nino轻轻蠕动，而润笑了。他贴上Nino的额头，眼睛直视着Nino。 

“虽然我很享受这一切，”润说着用指尖抚摸着Nino的脖子，“但你可是让我从我的职责上大大地分心了。”

既然现在的感觉很好，润如果想在尘土中操他直到他尖叫，Nino也不认为自己会在意，但他知道润说的是事实。“现在不是你和别人换班的时候嘛？”他说，一点也不想被支开。

润的呼吸沉重，每次呼气都扑打在Nino的嘴唇上。“你的帐篷里只有相叶君是吗？”他问到。

“是的。”

“要是我去叫他来换班，你能不能不引起他的注意就潜回帐篷去？”

他想再亲亲润，但润拉住他。“咱俩越快回到帐篷里，我就能越早给你所有想要的东西。”他保证到。

这是个强有力的论证。  
——

Nino蹲在帐篷背后，静静地听着润从睡梦中叫醒相叶。他蜷成一团，在寒冷中等着，觉得自己有些蠢，按说这应该让他的热情冷却一点，但并非如此。润抚摸他的记忆仍在肌肤上灼烧，他一爬进帐篷，润就抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到身边，Nino毫不犹豫，马上接着刚才中断的地方，给润一个火热的吻。

润一边轻轻嘘着Nino，一边把两人带到帐篷中间。但Nino不需要警告，他已经厌倦了说话，用行动让润知道他要什么。他拉扯着润的衣服，手指解着扣子和挂钩。润对此的反应，则是把Nino推到，跨坐在Nino的腰上。

他们抓住每次机会，用吻交换彼此的感觉。没有什么隐藏之事，他们也没有隐瞒任何东西。

Nino对这种沟通方式非常满意，但对润来说，这还不够。

"告诉我你想要什么。" 他一动不动地看着Nino，低声说。

Nino的回答方式，是伸手去拉润的裤腰，但润阻止了他。

“我想要你说出来。”

 

他的手滑下去，盖住Nino的，将两人的手指勾在一起，Nino全身颤抖。  
“操我。”Nino说。

 

润俯下身，奖励Nino一个漫长灼热的吻。

 

Nino觉得把润那套可笑的装备剥下来的过程，是非常烦人且不可避免的。他发现润的皮带上有个口袋，只是为了装套套和润滑剂，这让他不得不压抑自己的笑声。他咬住嘴唇，手捂住嘴，身体一抖一抖地，只是为了保持安静。

 

润把他的反应当成挑战。他把Nino的手从嘴上拉开，取而代之的是他的嘴唇，他咽下Nino的笑声，直到它软化为满意的叹息。

这叹息之所以出现，很大程度上是因为润开始隔着内裤揉捏Nino。当润用两根手指勾住裤腰把内裤一把拉到Nino大腿上时，他皱眉了，担心内裤会脱线，但等润的一只手环住他的小兄弟，就不可能继续烦恼啦。

他在润的抚摸下弓起身体，头向后仰，他咬住下唇，拼命地想控制自己的反应，保持沉默。Nino很难保持安静，通常他都是吵闹的那一型，而润毫不留情。他一边撸着Nino的阴茎，一边在后者的喉咙上轻轻地吻，一直往下来到Nino的胸膛，穿过锁骨下光滑的皮肤，直到他的牙齿找到一个乳头轻轻啃咬。

Nino认为自己在消除喘息声方面做了令人敬佩的工作，但当润变换姿势，离开他的身体，留下他满怀被碰触的需要扭动时，就几乎不可能继续保持安静了。润坚定的双手推开他的双腿，为即将到来的事许下承诺，却并不足以安抚他。

 

他应该对自己的欲望更加谨慎一点。当润回过身，一根光滑冰凉的手指摸着Nino的会阴，滑过敏感的肌肤，Nino不禁让一声短促的哀鸣脱口而出。

 

润立刻压下Nino的大腿，俯身咬在他的下唇上。“不准出声。”他在Nino的耳边提醒到，他的呼吸扑打在Nino的下巴上。“不要让任何人听到。”他叼住一只耳垂，轻轻地咬了一下，放开，低声说，“我不喜欢分享。”

如果润想让Nino保持沉默，这并不是最好的说法。一种强烈的感觉从Nino心灵深处展开，蔓延全身，他因这沉重的力量而呜咽。

 

这一次，润用手而不是嘴压下声音，用空着的手捂住了Nino的嘴巴。他保持这样，另一只手的手指向下，在Nino的入口打着圈，轻微的压力变化让Nino可以摆动臀部。他不想让润挑逗的太多，他想让润把手指伸进他的身体里，把他打开。他想要更多的东西，几乎渴望到不想等待。

润有其他想法。他只将一根手指推进Nino体内，到第一个指节就停下，测试一下，慢的让Nino受不了。他再次摇摆臀部，当这不管用，他就伸手去够润，不顾一切地想让他行动。

放在他嘴上的手压紧了，Nino本能地服从这个警告，不再反抗。

 

“放松，”润低声说，慢慢地把手指进一步推进去，“我会让你感觉很好的，相信我。

他用一种让Nino喘息的方式弯弯手指，Nino觉得应该可以相信润的承诺。

 

润用手让Nino保持安静的同时，他的嘴则在四下漫游。他在Nino身上又啃又舔，品尝并标记着，这种新感觉让Nino扭动。Nino的阴茎坚硬沉重，没人碰也没人理，他的后背已经开始发疼，但这一切都不重要。

 

重要的是润。

既然润的注意力都在挑逗Nino上，他就不能把手放在Nino的嘴上太久。一点一点，它开始滑动，直到Nino感觉到润的手指在他的嘴唇上滑动，想抓住脸颊。

 

Nino扭过头，把两根手指的指尖吞进嘴里。他的牙齿擦过指甲，舌头穿过指缝，滑出嘴唇，然后在润的指尖上画出一道八字。

润马上就接受到了暗示。他将手指在Nino嘴里伸的更深，压在舌头上，所以Nino觉得喉头发紧，快要窒息了，随即润收回手指。Nino的呼吸还没恢复正常，润的手指又回来了，这一次，Nino含住它们，开始吮吸。

润把手指留在那让Nino玩儿，自己则专心于继续开拓他，现在润已经伸进三根手指。他的牙齿咬住Nino的乳头，扯一下这敏感的地方再放开。Nino的屁股不停摆动，整个身体都在颤抖，他知道自己开始流口水了。

润的手指突然剧烈扭动，让Nino从地上一下子弓起来。他的头向后甩去，嘴巴大大张开，猛地喘气，差点让自己窒息。嘴里的手指消失了，他感到一道湿漉漉的痕迹滑下下巴。  
润的手移到Nino的脸旁，用温柔的抚摸稳住他。当Nino回过神，睁开眼睛，可以看见黑暗中润凝视着他。

没有打破相交的视线，润开始从Nino身体里抽出手指。

Nino对这一损失不寒而栗。

他急切地想加快下一步的步伐，但他没有耐性再等一小会儿。在黑暗中，需要小心试探才能找到正取的位置，润在Nino上方伸出手，稳住他，Nino则尽可能地抬高臀部。

Nino并没有意识到自己有多么紧张，直到润的一只手放在他身侧，用舒缓的动作摩挲他的皮肤，等着他在自己的抚摸下放松。

Nino呼气，缓慢慎重地呼吸，他准备好了。

从Nino上次的性生活到现在，已经有一段时间了。这让他花了比预想更多的时间来适应润的坚挺慢慢进入他的感觉。他试着忍受不舒服，但润仍然不让他急于秋成。他很小心，但并不过分，看起来很了解什么时候停下，什么时候再次移动，他坚定的双手稳住Nino，直到最初的不适熔化成一股温暖的急流，把快感的电流推上Nino的脊椎。

Nino试着扭了扭髋部，得到的奖励就是润的阴茎进的更深，完全填满了他。这正是Nino从一开始就想要的。他吞下自己兴奋的声音，加大动作幅度，刺激润，直到他们的身体找到完美的节奏，开始一起摇摆。

在润和他一起摆动，操着他的的感觉中，他迷失了自己

兴奋的气味弥漫在空中。喘息声在狭小的空间中回荡，随着每次推动，声音越来越响。 

润与Nino做爱的方式并不疯狂。伴随着他们对彼此的深切渴望的，是某种绝望，还有一种温柔，Nino能从自己的骨子里感觉到它，它让他疼痛。

他被淹没了。

Nino身侧的手消失了，他感觉到润在寻找他的胳膊，在找他的手。他弯弯手肘，让两人的手掌贴在一起，张开手指，这样他俩的手就能紧握在一起。

Nino一直握着润的手，直到他进入梦乡。  
——  
柔和的光线透进帐篷里，从梦中叫醒了Nino。他背上传来坚实的温暖，一条胳膊搂着他的腰，他知道是润抱着他，紧贴着他。

他轻轻动了一下，感到一阵愉快的酸疼在身体中荡漾。

如果他们想把前一天晚上发生的事对其他人保密，Nino知道他现在必须起床了。回想一下，他怀疑前晚他们是不是全然安静，让别人没听到什么动静，但待在同一个帐篷里，肯定会证实其他人的所有猜测。

Nino的肌肉太酸痛，而润靠起来特别舒服。他觉得起床很不值得。

他又躺回润的怀中，闭上眼睛，让自己回到梦乡之中。  
——  
“我觉得咱们应该分开行动。”翔说。

Nino对他皱起眉。翔让他们停下来，不要太靠近目的地的时候，他就觉得迷惑。当翔把他拉到一边，要说悄悄话时，迷惑变成了忧虑，同时他也很好奇，想知道翔要说的是多么重要的事。

现在他觉得十分失落。

“你觉得咱们应该分开行动？”Nino慢慢地说，想从中找出点为什么这样做的理由。他不喜欢这种比翔落后一步的感觉。

“没错，”翔说。“我从昨天晚上就这么想了。咱们应该先派两个人去联系，其他人则和气垫船待在一起。这样比较安全。”

“你觉得咱们需要保证安全。”

“我想，咱俩离开有一段时间了，情况很有可能发生变化。谁能说得清咱五个人一起上会发生什么事呢？说不定他们会把咱们看成威胁；也说不定他们会把咱身上有价值的东西抢走，然后把人扔出来。”

Nino并不觉得情况会这么容易变化，但抛开现在此地的领袖不说，翔的建议是有道理的。“好吧，”Nino说，“就这么办。” 

翔的姿态放松了，他点点头作为回答，Nino猜他是不是已经准备好要长篇大论了。正常情况下，翔应该知道Nino会赞同他的判断，但他想着现在的情势离“常态”有十万八千里远。

“那么，”Nino说，“谁去，谁留下？”

翔对他投来怀疑的目光：“你真的需要问吗？”

“你啥意思？”Nino蹙眉盯着翔，问。他当然没有瞥润一眼，那人就站在他不远处。

如果他看了，他就会注意到，润在假装和相叶大野说话的同时，一直在看着他，那伪装工作要多差有多差。 

“Nino，别嘴硬。你当然知道应该是你和润桑去。”翔朝Nino那紧皱的眉头抬抬下巴，眉宇间的褶皱柔和下来。“怎么了？”他歪歪嘴角，问，“我觉得你俩这些天处的不错。实际上，是非常好。”

Nino脸红了。没有哪个人说自己那天晚上听见他和润做爱的声音，但吃早饭的时候，相叶对着润不停地挑眉，一幅心知肚明的表情；翔整天都对着Nino咯咯笑，根本停不下来。

接下来的两个晚上，他们的帐篷离其他人的比平常要远一些，而且睡觉的安排在没经过讨论的情况下就改了。Nino最初的羞怯和尴尬在他被润哄进小帐篷睡觉，再做了些其他事之后，变成了不太情愿的感激。如果有一件事是Nino肯定的，那就是润有办法让他忘掉任何不重要的事情。 

如果和翔继续辩论就得听到他对Nino和润的关系发表更多的评价，那很不值得——尤其是当翔看起来洋洋得意，超级烦人的时候。Nino朝润看去，并不惊讶地看到润马上回望，还带着疑问地挑挑眉毛。

Nino歪下头，示意润过来。

“有什么事不对吗？”润来到Nino和翔身边后，问。

“只是对计划有一点小小的修改，”Nino说，“你和我得去走走。”

润皱眉：“走走？”

“没错，”Nino抛给他一个微笑，“是让你拿到飞船的时候了。”  
——  
“为什么咱们得走路去？”在贫瘠的沙漠中跋涉时，润抱怨道，灼热的阳光劈头盖脸地从他们的头上倾泻下来，“应该骑车去，那要快的多。”  
Nino已经开始筋疲力尽，无比想同意润的说法。“不行。”是他能挤出来的唯一答复。不管润能不能接受这个解释，他们已经走得太远不可能转身回去了。

Nino迫使自己专心于远处隐隐绰绰的墙群，每走一步就更近一点。从他们所在的方位，没办法看到墙后的东西，但Nino的脑子里对他们抵达之后将要看到的东西，已经勾勒出一幅图画。他在想现实中是不是会有很大的变化。那些墙看起来比以前高了点儿结实了点儿，但也许他的记忆是有偏差的。

“再有十分钟咱们就能到那儿了。”润说。从出发开始，他就时不时地估摸一下还有多长时间能抵达目的地。Nino从不操心去回答。他们该到达的时候就会到达的。

“不管咋说，你把这地方叫啥？”

Nino扭头看润：“这地方？” 

“我说的是那个。”润说着，比了比前方的墙。“它有名字吗？你从来没提过。”

Nino觉得自己是没提过。那地方总是被简单地说成“放飞船的地方”或是“咱们的目的地”。他倒是也有其他名字可以叫它，但它们看起来不必要也不重要。

开始，他并没有回答润的问题。他们继续在沉默中前行，润的问题在他们带起的黄沙中被抛之脑后。Nino抬头看向前方，迎着阳光眯起眼睛，找寻他知道应该在那里的东西：嵌在正面墙中央的铁门，通往它的破旧小道，还有他刚刚辨认出的瞭望塔——四个角落都有，还有一个在大门上方。

他慢下脚步。

“家。”他停下来，说。

润扭头看他：“家？” 

Nino没做任何解释。他的注意力已不在润身上，而是在他们周遭的环境上。目之所及，没有什么明显的生命迹象，但事实并非如此。

“放下你的武器。”他转过身对润说。Nino本人已经把他最喜欢的刀拿出来，扔到地上，然后去摸口袋里藏匿的小道边。他靴子里还有一把，但他没有去取。这把可以留着以防万一。

润没有动。

“相信我。”Nino说。

带着犹豫，润从枪套里取出枪。他没有把它们扔到地上，而是温柔地放下去，缓慢的动作充分表明他的不情愿。

Nino朝润胸口那条色彩明快的弹药带点点头：“那个也得卸掉。”

“真的？” 

“没错。”

在Nino看来，润给了他极大的信任，因为他没有给出任何理由。尽管他们已经在一起了，Nino还是有可能让他陷入险境。润并不能肯定他不会。

他想给润一个感激的、安慰的笑容，又并不确定这会不会让润更加焦虑。于是他选择了平静。

“现在，向后走一步，把手放到脑后。”Nino说，也这样做了，给润示范他希望他们怎么做。

润犹豫了。

“润君。”

“抱歉，”润说着抬起手，“只是需要点时间让自己记住。我不能说我没想过能看到你摆出这样的姿势，但还是……” 

Nino翻了个白眼，放下心来。如果润能这样开玩笑，那他肯定不会太焦虑。

“现在干什么？”润加入Nino之后问。

在回答问题之前去看润，绝对是个错误。Nino知道润的胳膊有多强健，但看到它们放在他的脑后，袖子绷紧，勾勒出肱二头肌的曲线，实在让人分心。他想好的答案迅速消失在脑海里，取而代之的是不合时宜的想法：很遗憾润的上臂被袖子盖着。

对Nino来说，幸运的是，他不用向润再做解释，因为有声音打破了寂静：隆隆声从远而近，越来越大。两人朝声音传来的地方看去，看见摩托车从墙内疾驰而出。

“我想他们是来迎接咱俩的？”润说，“希望他们能友善点。”

来了两辆摩托车，每辆上只有一个骑手。两个人不足以让Nino感到真正的威胁，尽管他手无寸铁。  
“害怕了？”他问润。

润耸耸肩：“不能说我喜欢这样，但只要我想，就能控制住自己。”

骑手越来越近，Nino已经能看清他们，前面的是个男人，短发，深棕色的皮肤。Nino不认识他，但认出了他车上的标志。他说不清跟在男人后面的女人是不是他的熟人，她用一个奇怪的头盔蒙住了脸。

“保持安静，让我来说话。”在那一对儿到达他们面前之前，Nino低声对润说。

一开始，Nino什么也没说。他静静地等着两个陌生人停下车，飞扬的尘土花了相当长的时间才落定，期间，只有从两边投来的审视目光。Nino从过去的经验中发现，忍耐是获得优势的最好办法。

男人从摩托车上下来，走向Nino和润。他的目光在润身上短暂地停留一下，移到Nino身上，长长地打量了他一番。

“二宫桑？”他说。 

Nino挑挑眉毛，表情平静，没透露任何信息：“谁？我？”

男人的目光并没动摇：“我们知道你是谁。”

Nino朝坐在摩托上的女人看了看。她没有取下头盔，但他看的很清楚了。

“是你吗，Tabe酱？”他说，把胳膊从头上放下来。“好久不见。你不打算打声招呼吗？”

她轻轻歪歪头，但什么也没说。

Nino并不担心自己的身份暴露这事儿。实际上，他很庆幸，这会让所有事都变得轻松些。

“我想和凉子桑谈谈。”他说。

“她也想见你。”男人回答。

“很好，看来咱们目标一致。” 

Nino和润没被允许拿回武器，男人把它们都捡起来，把刀放在口袋里，其他的塞到胸前的小包里。Nino发现，润对自己被藏起来的枪皱起眉头，但他没有表示抗议。Nino朝他点点头，他毫无异议地坐到男人的摩托后座上。

他们绕着围墙走，避开大门，而是去了一个小小的隐蔽入口，那里只有一个全副武装的人在看守。Nino冷静地忽视了一路上向他投来的惊讶目光。他认为很快，自己就能收到更多的类似目光。

他并不用担心现在遇到的人的目光，入口之后的地区是被荒废的，用来存放报废的摩托，两边都是小小的档子。远处某地传来模糊的声音，昭示着他们还没见到的生命的存在。

他们被带进附近一座建筑物，独自待在一间小小的空荡荡的房间里。等待时，Nino能感觉到润的不安。实际上，他紧张地都有点微微发颤，却还是用平淡的声音问Nino接下来会怎样。

Nino决定让润多无知一会儿，反正他很快就能自己发现的。

他们背后的门打开了，润立刻朝着声音传来的方向转过身。Nino没有动。

“很好，很好。”一个浑厚的声音说。脚步声顺着木地板传来，然后停下，“我还以为你不会再回来了呢。很高兴知道你的倔强还是有个底线的。 

“我身上所有的倔强都是跟你学的。”Nino回答。

“真的吗？因为我印象中你没跟我学过任何事。不然你是不会离开的。”

这时Nino转过身。他面前的人是他非常熟悉又多年未见的。就目光所及，没有什么大的改变，就是一只胳膊上有条红色饰带——领袖的标志。看到它，Nino轻轻歪了下头，以示自己的赞同，回应他的，是一个微笑。

看到这个微笑，他就知道没什么可担心的了。站在他面前的这个女人，对其他人来说可能意味着很多，但对Nino，她就是凉子：少数几个他能信任的人之一。

Nino知道她依然很信任他。

“姐姐，”他说，“我对你有个提议。”  
——  
金属地板上传来缓慢的脚步声，但Nino并不想转身面对他们。他甚至不想睁开眼睛，过去二十分钟，他一直闭着眼睛，头靠在椅背上，试图整理思绪。

如果他睁开眼，他就不得不看着面前的仪表盘。如果他看着仪表盘，他就得想起铭刻在这正坐着的驾驶舱内的每一条记忆。

他知道，回到这里，就意味着必须走进飞船。在准备进行后续任一步骤之前，它都得被好好检查一番，Nino当然是做这个工作的不二人选。他只是没想到这么快就得看见它，还有就是没有人在身边让他从回忆中转移注意力。

他并没有准备好如何面对他自己的感受。

脚步声停下来，Nino不用看就知道那是谁。

他睁开眼睛。

“你从来没告诉过我，咱们来这儿是见你姐姐。”

Nino转头去看润，伸长脖子，探出椅背。润双手抱胸，站在驾驶舱的入口，倚在墙上，流露出一种审慎的随便。Nino仔细地在他脸上打量，寻找过去几个小时里，谈判进程的迹象，润没有给出任何反应。

Nino注意到，他的枪被还回来了。凉子给了他出乎意料的信任。

“她不是我亲姐姐，”Nino说着，坐在椅子里转过身，“我只是那么叫她而已。”

稍早前并没有时间来解释，凉子总是喜欢直接进入正题。Nino一告诉她，他们为何而来，她就让人带润去某个更舒服的地方，以便她能和Nino私下谈谈。

润在被带走的时候并不高兴，Nino对他安慰地点点头，于是他不情愿地同意了——走之前还扔下个露骨的威胁。这是不必要的行为，但Nino无法抑制地对润的保护欲微笑起来。面对这样的威胁，看起来凉子觉得很有意思。

润朝Nino走了几步，站在他椅子的右手边，Nino仰头看着他。 

“既然你来这儿了，我猜谈判进行的很顺利？”

润耸耸肩：“我们谈了很多，但我说不看到你，我什么也不会答应。而在和大野君与相叶酱讨论之前，我不能接受任何条件。”

Nino已经想到了这些。“这就意味着咱们要回营地去？”他说。

“不。其他人已经过去了。很明显，凉子桑的侦察兵早就看见咱们了。”润的嘴角浮上一个僵硬的微笑，“咱们的计划可真是小心翼翼啊。凉子桑派了翔桑信任的人去和他谈。”

Nino点点头。翔并不像Nino认识那么多这里的人，但他还是有几个朋友的。只要凉子让他们带去正确的信息，他会相信Nino和润的安全。

沉默在两人之间蔓延开去，越来越厚重，越来越不舒服。Nino知道润在等他说点什么，来填补他刻意隐瞒的那些细节，可他不知道该说什么。有太多地方可以开始，每一个都觉得不对。 

润还是很怜悯他的，决定由自己打破沉默。“谈判不能继续进行还有另外一个原因，”他说，“这并不是为啥我想见你，但……”

他的犹豫让Nino紧张起来，绷紧肩膀。

“凉子桑告诉我，她没有权力决定飞船的归属。一切都取决于你。”

Nino咽口口水，转开视线。“太愚蠢了。”他轻轻地说。

“是吗？”

Nino没有回答。  
——  
接下来是长长的停顿，Nino能感觉到润的不满即将爆发。润叹着气，双脚变换着姿势，两人之间的一部分张力被打破。

“我只想理解一下事情的走向，”润说，“但除非你跟我说话，不然我理解不了。”

“我知道。”Nino说。

“那么？”

“那么我在想从哪里开头。”Nino抬头看着润，他脸上流露出的表情，不管是什么，都让润明白了他的意思，点点头。

他向后退了一小步。“不管你什么时候准备好都行，”他双肩放松下来，说，“这不急。”

Nino没有急。他让沉默多呆了一会儿，用手指扯着袖口，组织语言。

“以前，在麒麟，有不少船，”Nino终于说，“在瘟疫爆发，所有的事情都毁于一旦之前。不是太多，但确实有一小撮人，他们足够疯狂，敢来到这儿而不是去其他任何地方。”

“我记得，”润说，“当我还是个孩子，我经常会在飞船划过天空时兴奋不已。我告诉自己，总有一天，我也会拥有一架。”

 

“没错。好吧，我有。”

模糊的惊讶——可能还带着一丝丝嫉妒——从润的脸上一闪而过，然后他将其放在一旁，表情开始变得若有所思。

“这一架吗?”他问到。

Nino摇摇头：“当时，这架还不是。在它没修好之前这就是一堆垃圾——某人留下的古老模型而已。他花了数年时间让它变得能用，从外面买回各种零件，并在这呆了很长时间来安装。”

Nino没有任何解释“他”为何人的意思。润的聪明才智足以把它搞明白的。

“凉子桑说这飞船是你继承来的。”润小心翼翼地说。

小心翼翼，却又不失直率——这就是润。

“她这么说吗？”Nino耸耸肩。“我不知道他是不是打算这样做。我的意思是，他教我怎么驾驶飞船，怎么修好它，但我觉得他只是不知道还能怎样对我。我不过是一个有他DNA的孩子而已。”他的嘴唇弯成一个苦笑，“我再也不能问他了。他已经死了。”

承认这样的事实，自然是非常不舒服的，不免让谈话彻底地结束。尴尬的气氛弥漫在房间里，Nino也非常揪心。

 

“我很抱歉。”润说。

他语气中的真诚让Nino疼痛：“别为这种事感到抱歉。那已经是很久以前了。”

“不。”润说着，往前走来，伸手拉住Nino一只瘦骨嶙峋的手腕，等着Nino直视他的眼睛，“我抱歉的是，让你回到这儿，让你做这些事。”

他的手紧紧握着Nino的，温暖，充满保护欲。

“我答应做这些的，记得吗？”

“那是因为我逼着你参与。我太固执了。”

“你不可能强迫我做任何事，而且你固执是因为你没有什么原因不固执。我从没告诉过你任何事情。”

润仍然紧皱眉头，Nino伸手抚摸他眉间的褶皱：“放松。在这里的生活并不是很开心，但那都是过去的事情了。我肯定姐姐非常兴奋。安静。”

“从你上次来这里有多长时间了？”润问。

 

“五……六年？”

“那相当久了。”

“我也觉得。我在那之前很久就离开了。回来只是因为翔酱伤了腿，我又不知道还能去哪儿。那次我们在这呆了几个月。”Nino耸耸肩，“并不是太坏。”

“但是你没留下来。”

“凉子那时候还没有掌权，现在可不一样。还有其他事……我不能说我能跟他们面对面。”

“跟飞船有关？”

 

“还有其他事情。”Nino承认到。

润慢慢点头，花了点时间消化他们讨论的事情，表情愈发若有所思。处于对润的了解，Nino觉得他大概是一边考虑Nino刚说的事，一边回想过去他从翔和Nino那里了解到的点滴情况，把种种细节拼在一起，在脑海中形成一个可以理解的画面。

Nino觉得自己可以说的更多一点，以填补画面上的空白，又觉得今天已经说的够多了。

就算润对Nino的解释不够满意，他也没有再要求更多。他看着Nino，紧紧握住后者的手。

“谢谢你告诉我这些，”他说，“我很感激。真的。”

Nino才不会让气氛继续凝重下去：“不用谢我。跟你的谈话让我顺利达成今天不用修船的目标。我敢肯定，姐姐会对我的拖延症印象深刻的。”

润的嘴角挑出一个小小的微笑。“我干嘛不对你的拖延症再加把油呢？”他说，“我觉得其他人现在应该到了。我们该出去和他们会合。”

他朝Nino伸出另一只手，Nino拉着手站起来。他说不出离开飞船的时候自己有多沮丧。 

——  
尽管凉子认为飞船属于Nino，并不代表她愿意让陌生人拿走它而不付出任何代价。她对气垫船非常满意，但陆行艇和摩托加在一起也不够完成这笔交易，她并没有表现出想得到更多的意思，可Nino认为这是必然的。当他们俩人私下谈判时，他能从胡扯中找出怎样让她达成协议。

他没告诉其他人他必须做出的让步。他们不需要知道这些。

对飞船进行检查，并让它能够使用，需要时间——如果能用的话——所以他们都住下了。食物和饮料很容易获得，但合适的房间非常奢侈，不可能分给外人。他们必须在居民们睡觉的地方搭起帐篷。

被人群包围——一些是陌生人，另一些很遗憾不是——限制了Nino与润的夜间活动，好在他俩还是住在同一个帐篷里。这天晚上，他花了很长时间一边寻找几个他真正想见的人，一边躲避认识他的人。之后，他爬进帐篷，躺在润的身边，听着润平稳的呼吸声。

他没有睡，只盯着笼盖在上方的黑暗，揪着心，思绪万千。时间过的很慢，什么事也没有改变。

他感觉要窒息了。

帐篷外万籁俱寂。他蹑手蹑脚地走出帐篷，想找个能独处的地方，一个他能停驻并呼吸的地方。微弱的光照亮了他的去路。

仅仅停下一小会儿，他就听见有人从后面走过来。Nino没有动。脚步声越来越近，带出一条径直通往他的小路。他的肩膀紧绷，但还是没有动，准备看看情况再做出反应。

胳膊环上他的腰，Nino在这熟悉的拥抱中放松下来。

“嗨。”润说，稳稳地抱着，靠着Nino的背上。

他们这样呆了一会儿。Nino抬起手，搭在润的胳膊上，手指握住他的手腕。

“这让我想起咱俩第一次见面的样子。”润说。

“你的意思是，你抓住我，用枪指着我的头？”

“我记不太清准确的细节了。”

Nino忍不住笑了。“你真可笑。”他笑着说。

从润身上传来的热度并不能完全抵御夜晚的寒冷，Nino发起抖来。润紧了紧怀抱，嘴贴到Nino的脖子侧面。

“想告诉我什么在烦你吗？”他问，他的呼吸扑在Nino的皮肤上，温暖了那一片。

“没啥事儿。”

“真的吗？因为你回帐篷的时候，我都能听见你在思考。”

“我以为你睡着了。”

对此，润什么也没说。他很有耐心，稳稳地抱着Nino，站在星光之下。此刻，这世界似乎除了他们，什么也不存在。

Nino抬起头看着星星，想着他们的希望。“它也许不能工作。”他静静地说。

“飞船？这就是你担心的？”润轻轻动了一下，看见Nino没有回答，他说：“如果它不能用，那就不能用呗。至少咱们试过了。”

“不光是它现在能不能用。如果以后……”Nino犹豫了。他的嘴发干，“如果什么地方出故障了呢？”

他并没意识到自己有多紧张，直到润松开一只手，放在Nino的胳膊上，轻轻地上下滑动着。

“这就是你不想对飞船做任何事的原因？”润在Nino开始放松之后问，“你觉得有些事可能会出毛病？”

Nino没有回答，他觉得他不用。

“你要知道，”润说，“我想过咱俩相遇的方式。那看起来多像个随机事件啊，接着发现，如果我们想得到飞船，你就是我们需要的那个人。不可思议，不是吗？就像一切都是命中注定。”

“我一直没觉得你是那种相信命中注定的人。”

“我不是。我相信的是人。”润松开Nino，将他转过身，以便两人面对面。“我相信你，”他说，手坚定地放在Nino的肩膀上，“我相信你知道你在干什么。而且我相信你会做出正确选择，不管是什么。”

面对润的凝视，即使是黑暗，也变得柔和起来，那目光比Nino想的还要强烈。 Nino想说话，但简单的呼吸也让他觉得极其困难。

“对一个你几乎不认识的人，这样信任太过了。”他低声说。

润凑过来，在Nino的嘴唇上印下一个温暖的吻。“我足够了解你，”他站直了，把两人的额头碰在一起，说，“我认为你值得信任。”

他在Nino的额头上再请了一下，站直，后退。“来，回去睡觉吧，”他说，从Nino的肩膀上放下手，拉住Nino的一只手腕，“重要的未来还是会来的。”

Nino转转手，将两人的手心贴在一起，和润十指相扣。  
——

粗重的叹息声弥漫在空气中，Nino的嘴唇滑下润的阴茎，舌头贴在它的下面，让它变得又硬又湿。润顶到他的喉咙后部时，他停了一下，稍微往后退一点，放松下颚，用鼻子呼吸。他不想吐出来，只想让润在他能忍受的范围内尽可能长地操他的嘴。

Nino膝下的金属地板很硌人，他的后背已经开始发疼，但这种不适不重要。对他来说，现在最关注的的，是如自己声称的那样，向润展示他的嘴到底有多能干。

当他用抬起眼睛，从睫毛下看上去，看到润双眼往后翻、合不拢嘴，胸脯不停起伏，他认为自己至今为止干的很不错。

Nino微笑着，收紧双唇。

他们来到这块殖民地已经好几天了。Nino的大部分时间都花在飞船上：彻底检查，对他觉得需要加强的地方进行修补。他很少独自工作——凉子认为客人们不能免除帮忙每天做杂物的义务，但他们好像排了个值班表，好至少有一个人能留下来陪着Nino。

Nino不知道这种安排是谁的主意，润还是翔，不过他很感激。他感激那四个人。没有能比他们更能称为朋友的人了。

他用独有的方式向润表示自己的感谢，这种方式，不可能用在其他任何人身上。在和润做爱这件事上，飞船可比他们那狭小黑暗的帐篷好多了。没有Nino的允许，外面的人一个也不能进来，包括凉子在内。Nino非常喜欢在光线明亮之处看清楚润的每一寸肌肤。

工作时休息这么长时间应该说是不负责任，但Nino可以做主。实话实说，这架飞船的状况比他想的要好，甚至不用他调试，就能完美地飞起来。

这让他感到内疚，只因为自己拒绝面对它，就毫无理由地让它在仓库里落回。不过话说回来，也许这就是润说的命运吧。如果Nino不那么倔强，他永远不会遇到润。如果他没有做出以前的选择，他就不能看到润在自己的触摸下失去控制的样子。

这么一想，他就觉得不那么伤感了。

润到达高潮时，声音拔高了一个八度，紧张又不顾一切，几乎要破音了。这声音直击Nino心底，他不由得加快撸管的速度，准备迎接自己的释放，紧随润的脚步。锦上添花的，是润的精液汹涌而来，填满他的口腔，淹没他的舌头后方，那味道使人如此陶醉，他几乎不能承受。Nino将其全部咽下。

他肯定还没让润完全彻底地耗尽，因为他一喘着气把小小润放出来，润就把他拉到自己的大腿上。他用嘴唇虏获Nino，用力地吻他，手则环住Nino的阴茎，肾上腺素让他贪婪不已。Nino叹口气，润的舌头钻进他嘴里，舔掉每一滴自己的味道，他的手无情又坚定地抚摸着Nino，让后者除了紧紧地抓住他，什么也干不了。

没过多久，Nino就喷射在润的手中。

等他从高峰下来之后，Nino倒在润的胸口，满脸通红，浑身瘫软。一只手在他的头上，把他潮湿蓬乱的头发慢慢梳顺，他渐渐放松下来。丰满的双唇贴在他的脖子上，带来温热的触感，Nino叹口气，润在高潮后的余韵里总是很温情的。

“肯定有些事，”润说着用一只手搂住Nino的腰，“有什么特殊原因吗？”

润发现他脑子里除了自发的欲望之外，有其他事情，Nino对此一点也不惊讶。他哼哼着，轻轻转动肩膀，想放松一下肌肉：“有一点。飞船已经准备好了。”

润的身体绷紧，呼吸停滞：“真的？”

“没错，至少已经可以试飞。”

润松了口气。“这真是值得庆祝的事情。”他说。他伸手摸向Nino的下巴，温柔地将它抬起，“这就是为什么你现在这儿做的原因？”

“我本来想直接给你上节驾驶课，但又觉得应该先给驾驶室开个光。”

润笑起来，把Nino拉向自己。“我喜欢你思考的方式。”他说完，又吻上Nino，轻柔而短暂，“实际上，我说咱们就不用上驾驶课。有你在，我根本没有学习的必要。”

Nino什么也没说，凑过去又索取了一个吻。

这个吻只延续了一小会儿，润就僵硬地结束了它，双眉紧皱。

“怎么了？”润问到，困惑地在Nino脸上寻找蛛丝马迹。

“没事。”

“别对我说谎，Nino。”

Nino叹着气，推开润，站起来。如果他不得不现在进行这场对话，那他觉得最好还是不要搂着对方，满鼻子都是做爱的味道。

他有点胆怯，所以在说话之前，避开了润的眼睛：“我不跟你一起走。”

不用看，他也能察觉润的混乱，如坠五里雾中。

“你在说什么？”

“就像我说的，我知道你要我们跟你走，但那不必要。我会留在这里。”

他看向润，结果差点在那人强烈的目光下动摇。

“Nino——”

“好吧，润君。现在你也看清楚了这艘船的内部——它装不下五个人。装三个都有点勉强。”

“我们能办到的。”

“不，你不行。总之没关系啦，我已经决定留下来。如果你觉得有第四个人的位置，就带上翔酱。他是那个总想离开这儿看宇宙的人。他也是那个真正地接受你们的条件的人。”

润从椅子里站起来，走向Nino。这种情况下，Nino真切地感受到了他们两人的身高差。他挺直腰杆，还是不能完全抵抗润的凝视。

“但不是你？”润说，Nino高高地抬起下巴。

“不是。”他说。

“为什么？”润蹙额，“我理解不了。为什么你不想离开这里，去寻找更好的地方？何况这是你的船——这应该是你离开这里的门票。”

“那又这样？你怎么知道在别的地方不能找到更好的东西呢？”

“因为它们理当如此。”

Nino耸耸肩：“好吧，我更喜欢现有的生活。”

沉默再次降临。润微微张开嘴，又合上，目光在Nino脸上扫视。“我不觉得你真的那么想。”他说，

“不管你怎么想吧，”Nino静静地回答，“你曾说过你信任我——我能做出正确选择，这就是我的选择。你现在要说你不尊重我的选择吗？”

他并不想用问题来攻击，但很明显润是这样认为的。他的蹙额融化为伤心与不适交织的表情，，这让Nino很难保持目光的坚定，可他坚持下来了。

他不能收回他说过的任何话，即使这会让他们俩都受伤。他不能，

“我不喜欢这样，”润最后说，“我也不会假装喜欢。”

“我从没说过你应该这样做，”Nino回答，“但总有些事不会照你想象的去发展。你会挺过去的。”  
这些话语把润推下了断崖。他紧闭双唇，猛地转身，头也不回地逃出飞船。Nino被留下，独自一人站在驾驶舱里。

—  
他们吵架后的几天，润似乎消失了。相叶让Nino别担心，他说润会照顾好自己的，那人遇到什么困扰的事，需要一点空间。

Nino明白，相叶一定知道是什么在困扰着润。在他和润的争吵之后，Nino再看到相叶和大野时，他们已经清楚他留下来的事。尽管至今为止没人强迫他和他们谈论他所做的决定，但他并不确定他们是不是能永远这样小心地避开这个话题。

Nino没时间去找润，不管他有多想这么做。他必须得利用闲暇的每一分钟来教会相叶和大野驾驶飞船。事情不像他开始想的那么难——那俩人不会在对驾驶飞船一无所知的情况下，离开城市去寻找一艘飞船。相叶花了数年时间学习领航的一切知识，他坚定不移地认为总有一天会实现星际漫游的梦想，而大野可以用本能来弥补理论知识的匮乏。

相叶和大野如此能干是好事，因为他们不可能花上数个星期来准备。他们等待的时间越长，关于飞船的流言扩散地越广。如果他们觉得自己很安全，在此地徘徊不去，很可能会有什么人会来抢夺飞船。

最后，留给他们的只有两天时间。感觉上，这很匆忙，但Nino莫名地觉得他们能行。 

他对新朋友的信任，可能比自己愿意给的还要多。

尽管信念坚定，在他们离开前的那个晚上，Nino还是失眠了。他思绪万千，身体冷得不堪忍受。他用被子把自己裹成一只茧，还是暖和不起来。

他猜想，在自己习惯独自入睡之前，未来还要有多少个这样的不眠之夜。 

— 

尽管睡眠时断时续，Nino还是在黎明之前挣扎着起来了。如果他想目送其他人走，那别无选择。起飞时间定在日出之后，这样既能保证有充足的光线来领航，也可以避免吸引太多的注意力。

Nino来到飞船旁时，看见了相叶和翔。没过多久，大野也现身了，但不管Nino怎么找，都看不到润的身影。

Nino确定他很快就会出现。怎么看他都不可能在这时候迟到。

他没有那么蠢。

“我会想你的。”相叶说着给Nino一个熊抱，他强壮细长的胳膊没留下逃跑的余地。Nino轻轻蠕动了一下，不过没有更进一步的抵抗。他任由相叶的体温和舒服的体味将他包围，在他的记忆中扎根。 

“别做傻事，好吗？”Nino说着，抓住相叶外套的衣襟，“到最近的空间站，找个能帮忙的人。但别太信任任何人。千万别轻易达成交易——总是有讨价还价的余地的。”

分开时，相叶给他一个扭曲的微笑，满眼热泪。“你真的不和我们一起走吗？”他问Nino，大概是这天早上的第三次了。

Nino只是看着他去，没说话。他这反应肯定不是因为喉头哽咽，说不出任何话语。

“抱歉，相叶君。”翔走到他们身边，说，“这一次，我们必须留下来。”

相叶放开Nino，好和翔说再见，Nino则朝大野转过身。他俩沉默地对视了一小会儿，大野伸出手，Nino也一样，两人的手握在一起。 

Nino有千言万语想对大野说，不过这简单的碰触就足够了。他们通过握起来的手对彼此告别，对视比言语更能表达。

大野的目光从Nino的脸上移开，Nino的脖子后面感到刺痛，他意识到背后来了个人。

“介意我打扰一下吗？”

一听见润的声音，Nino心中连自己都没意识到的结打开了，他的皮肤因奇怪的希望而温暖起来。慢慢地，他转过身。大野松开手，但他几乎没察觉。

“嗨。”润说。就在这时，看到润站在他面前，就好像他们的争吵从未发生过。润还是那个Nino在短暂的接触中熟悉的人。他还是那个Nino仅仅从一个眼神就能读懂的人，电光火石间，Nino就知道润不再生他的气。 

他看Nino的眼神还是老样子。过去的几周，Nino曾为这个眼神加上很多动机和意味，但现在，他允许自己接受某部分的他早已知晓的事实：润总是对自己的感情诚实而开放。

没有时间再找借口了。

“嗨你自己吧，”Nino说，他的声音比自己想的要稳定，“你倒是按时来了。”

“抱歉让你等。”

“你没有。”

他俩都没有再就此说些什么。  
“我想还有些东西需要往飞船上搬，”Nino听见相叶在他身后大声说，“你们回来帮我搬一下，对不对，O酱？翔君？”

“啊？”是大野困惑的回答，“噢，嗯，对。没错。”

Nino的嘴角浮上微笑，他听着其他人走开，让他和润独处。 

润好像对这场哑剧有点生气。“他们一点都不精明。”他说，Nino哼了一声表示赞同。“但我很感激他们，”他承认，“我想在走之前和你单独谈谈——你愿意吗？”

Nino点点头。“但我恐怕得警告你，我不会改变留下来的想法，要是你想和我说这个的话。”他在润开口前补充道。

对于Nino的警告，润脸上没有一丝不悦之意，Nino释然了。他可不想让他们在一起的最后那点时间变成另一场争吵。

“我也是这样想的，”润说，“别担心，我不想再跟你吵架。我不愿意犯两次同样的错误。”

Nino温柔地对他微笑：“就知道你是个聪明人。”

“是呀。我聪明到可以发现我错过的事，即使你是那个隐瞒事实的人。”润朝Nino走了一步，因阳光而眯起眼睛，想直视他的眼睛，“我昨天和凉子桑谈了谈。” 

Nino定住了。“噢？”他说。

“她把你俩之间的交易告诉我了。”

“而那是我俩在我俩之间达成的交易。”

“如果那是你确保我们能拿到飞船，”润低下头，一边说一边往下低，“如果那是你为我们而做。为了我。”

Nino别开眼睛：“我不知道你在说什么。”

手指抚上他的下巴，把他的脸转向润，Nino对此一点也不惊讶。

“我们能等，你明白吗？”润垂下手，说，“要是你答应凉子桑要做什么，我们能等到你可以走的时候。” 

“不，你不能。你真以为关于飞船的流言没有蔓延？你觉得不会有人想染指此时？这些年来，它能留下来的唯一原因是没人觉得它能飞——如果他们相信它的存在的话。但是现在它已不再是个秘密。你没有时间等了。”

润蹙眉：“我还是觉得我们能干点什么。”

“也许吧，”Nino承认，“但我还是要留下。我想这是我欠凉子的。”

“翔桑也是这么想的，我猜？”

在他能控制之前，小小的愁容浮上Nino的脸。翔留下来这事儿挺麻烦，是Nino的痛点——翔根本没好好考虑Nino的提议，就坚持说要是留下Nino，那他哪里也不去。

Nino心中非常庆幸他不会失去翔，但愧疚又让他的情绪低落。

当Nino重新抬眼看润，他撞上一道锐利的目光。“什么？”Nino说，“你觉得我是个伪君子？” 

“不，”润摇摇头，回答道，“不，我只是想我嫉妒翔桑。他没有自私到为了想要的东西放弃重要的人。”

“离开并不是自私。”

“也许不是，但我忍不住觉得我犯了个错误。”

Nino不知道该说什么好。

润叹口气，一只手捂住脸，揉揉额头。“我再也不知道了，”他说，疲惫和沮丧扭曲了他的脸，虚弱地皱着眉头，“我不习惯这种不确定的感觉。”

“那就别习惯，”Nino说，“你终于得到想要的东西了。走吧，别后悔。”

润停下来。“这是真的吗？”他垂下手，看着Nino，问，“如果我现在走，你能告诉我我没有落下任何东西？” 

Nino想说是。这应该很容易，没什么理由仍人相信他们短暂的相遇会有多重要的意义，以至于现在结束它将会留下更多的悔恨。他应该告诉润没有留下任何东西，但谎言不会轻易地脱口而出。

他脸上的表情看起来足以回答润的问题。这时，润的表情柔和下来，变得温柔温暖饱含希望，Nino这才发现那里原来有多么紧张，这种软弱与他一贯自信的外表不同。

这击中了Nino，突然之间，他觉得自己不能呼吸，润还有那么多方面是他想去了解的，只要有机会的话，

他不允许自己这样想。

“要是你留下，我不会原谅你。”他说，既是对润也是对自己。

润笑起来，对这个宣言一点也不惊讶。“我知道，”他说，“我也不觉得会原谅自己。但不要因为我现在走，就等于我再也不回来。”

“润……”

“不，这不是什么咱们能争论的事。你可以坚持你的选择，我也可以。我的想法已经定了。” 

“只要你一离开这里，想法就会变的。”

“我不会。”

润看着Nino，目光中没有争论之意，只有压倒性的肯定。

Nino不知道自己想不想相信。

润又往前走了一点，伸手去抓Nino的手，握住他的手腕。润把它们拉起到两人的胸膛之间，手掌朝上。“我想给你一点东西。”他说着从腰带上取下什么东西。

Nino低下头，看见润把一副大大的胖胖的耳机塞进他手里。

“这是——”

“这是我的音乐播放器，还有耳机。我最近没有用它，因为它好像坏了，不过我觉得你应该能修好。”

Nino盯着耳机：“你想让我在你走之前修好？没时间了。”

润捏捏他的手。“别那么迟钝，这不适合你。”Nino抬起头，润对他笑着。“这是个礼物。让你在我离开的时候记着我。多年来，这耳机对我非常宝贵，所以我希望你能照看好它们。” 

“可是——”

“就拿着吧，Nino，拜托了。”

Nino的手指合拢在耳机上，歪歪头。“我没有什么可以给你的。”他说。

润笑出声，眼睛在破晓的晨光中闪闪发光：“我可不是把它给你了。不久之后我就会回来取的，所以请照看好它们，等我回来，好吗？”

他抬起手抚上Nino的脸，手掌包裹着Nino的下巴，拇指摩挲着Nino的颧骨，肌肤之间的温柔滑动，Nino抽了口气。

“我会想你的，”润说，“再见，Nino。”

说着，他凑过来，嘴唇贴上Nino的前额，轻轻一触，迅速离开。Nino目瞪口呆地站在那里。他好不容易反应过来，伸出手，将将抓住润的袖口。

“等等，”Nino说，拼命地抓着那块布料，“就这样？”

润转过头看着他：“我不想让它看起来像最后的告别。”

“真蠢，”Nino小声抱怨，他大步向前，在两人有进一步破坏气氛的机会之前，把润拉过来，“为啥我会喜欢像你这么执拗的人？” 

润微笑起来，几乎是贴着Nino的嘴唇。“我不知道，”他说，“可是现在你改变主意的话可太晚了。我可是相当专一的。”

“闭嘴，吻我。”Nino说，润照做了。

Nino不知道他们站了多久，拥抱着对方，用轻柔的吻倾诉离别之情，但他知道这不够久。犹豫的声音叫着他们的名字，让他们终于分开，Nino用了全部的意志才阻止自己要求润留下来。

他猜有那么一会儿，润也希望他这样做。Nino不得不扭头不看润的脸，双手在身侧紧握成拳。

润没有强迫他转头。他用手指勾勒Nino的脸颊，然后走开，离开Nino，没有再说一句话。

现在，他们不能再跟对方多说什么。看着润和其他人离开，让Nino觉得空虚不安，但他不认为还有其他什么方式让他感觉好一点。

他不得不提醒自己，这不是他们的故事结尾。他会再见到润的。

Nino从来不是个乐观主义者，但也许，仅此一次，他可以试试。

—  
Nino起床的时候，汗水顺着脖子往下流，屋外传来嘈杂的声音，他花了几秒钟来想起自己到底在哪里。即使过了好几个月，他还是没有习惯周围的喧闹。在他能平复之前，恐慌总是会直击内心。

他能听到的那些人是没有恶意的，但并不等于他不想避开他们。他安静地穿好衣服，溜出帐篷，祈祷千万别有人看见他，扔给他一堆要做的工作。 

很幸运，他顺利地穿过露营地，来到存放摩托的地方，没有被任何人打扰。早上这会儿看守小门的孩子因为某种未知的原因很喜欢Nino，所以Nino不用担心被拦下来。当Nino穿过小门时，那孩子——Daigo，他记得——只是微笑着点点头就让他过去了。

对他今天早晨的逃班，凉子不会高兴的，但Nino不在乎。他还是会干他的活儿。如果他想在早上独处几个小时，他觉得不应该有人有什么意见。

倒不是说他会把自己藏起来，让人找不到。一般他都会待在附近山上相同的地点，凉子也肯定知道他去哪里了。要是她愿意，大可派人把他拽回去，但她从不这样做。Nino将其视为她对自己行为的许可，不管有多勉强。 

当Nino来到那个地方，停下车，爬上一块大大的平坦的石头，在那里，他可以眺望下面宽广的沙漠。阳光火辣辣地打在他的侧脸上，让他不得不眯起眼睛。天空万里无云，没有任何东西可以遮蔽一下热浪。

他闭上眼睛，把脖子上的耳机拉起来戴到耳朵上，音乐响起，他的呼吸慢慢地缓和下来。

翔从来没有让Nino别再出去，但他确实表达过对Nino独自打发时间的方式的不满。“这不安全，”他说，“一个人呆着是一回事儿，但你怎么知道不会有人在你堵着耳朵的时候袭击你？你应该知道的，Nino。”

“我又没瞎，翔酱。只要有人过来，从几里路外我就能看见了。” 

这其实有点夸张了，他心知肚明。当他像现在这样把眼睛闭上，与周围的世界完全隔绝时，那就不是真的了。

翔有一张乌鸦嘴，所以他在说Nino把自己变得易受攻击这件事上又说中了。直到Nino感到有什么东西在拽他的耳机，把它从他的右耳上取下来，他才注意到身后有人。

他猛地睁开眼睛，抓住那个碰他的陌生人，手紧紧地抓住一只胳膊，沉下肩膀，使劲一拉。他的钳制不够强，还没把那人扔到地上，就已经被推出去了，不过至少给Nino缓冲的时间。他身后的人又扑上来，Nino移动脚步，转过身去，举起胳膊。

他在看到那人的脸之前便攻击过去，势头不可阻挡，即使随即认出了那人，但他还是熟练地变换了攻击方向。

Nino停下来，双手下垂。

“润？” 

他几乎不相信自己的眼睛，但他面前的人是不会认错的。

润对Nino微笑：“你给我的欢迎可真是热烈啊。”

从Nino最后一次看见润已经过去两个月了，但他关于后者的记忆并未消退。润没有什么变化，他还穿着一样的紧身皮衣，胸前挎着一样的色彩斑斓的弹药带，一样完美的蓬松头发，在阳光下闪烁。

几乎没意识到自己在干什么，Nino走向润，直到两人之间只有很小的空间才停下来，这距离足以让他看见润脸上的每个特征，每个他没有忘记的细节。 

“你回来了。”Nino说。

“是的。”润歪着头，Nino感到自己的左手上有轻微的碰触，“你想我吗？”

Nino微微张开手指，让润的手指插进自己的指缝，“你没给我足够的机会来想你。”他说。

润咯咯笑起来：“我不是回来了吗？你想让我再离开吗？”

“不。”Nino飞快地说，他与润十指相扣。“既然你都回来了，再让你离开就是个耻辱。我敢说你一定飞了很长一段路。”

“没错。”润回答。他空着的那只手举到Nino的脸旁，两根手指轻轻地摸着前额的侧面。“现在不能走。我给你带了礼物，”润的手指插进Nino的头发，把乱发梳通，“还有故事，”他的手掌捧着Nino的脸颊，“还有一个问题。”

“问题？”

“是的。”润说着，向前倾身，“不过我想这能等一会儿。我得说，咱们有好些事儿得先解决。” 

Nino非常赞同。润的任何问题都能等等。

他想他大概知道润想问他什么。要是他的猜测是对的，那他已经知道自己的答案了。

从润吻他的方式来看，Nino非常肯定润也知道他的答案是什么了。

\--------------------END--------------------


End file.
